An Anomaly
by Izzy Yuki Hime
Summary: A Puckleberry romance, eventually, set after Bad Reputation but before Laryngitis. Finn and Rachel get back together, only for things to go horribly wrong and Puck to step into leading man shoes.
1. Popular

**A/N: **Ok so here goes at my first Glee fic. Not being American obviously some of my spellings aren't going to be what's considered right, and I might not always get cultural stuff spot on, but I'll do my best.

Anyway, it's Puckleberry, but don't expect a sudden leap into each other's arms massive makeout session any time soon - I'm planning this to be a slow burn, or at least take a few chapters before a relationship starts between them. Also, expect OOC-ness from pretty much everyone. And some hating on Finn. Sorry to all Finn fans out there.

Possibly M warning for later chapters.

I hope you like it :) Reviews are win.

And yes, the title of this chapter is a twist on the lyrics of 'Popular' from Wicked.

* * *

**Popular...you've gotta be popular**

Rachel Berry shut her locker with a sigh. Despite her best efforts to cement herself one bona fide bad reputation, it seemed all she'd managed to do was lose her leading man (and potential love of her life), make Finn angry, and rekindle a spark with Noah Puckerman (she always thought of him as Noah for some reason...). Not exactly what she'd been aiming for. Actually, not at ALL what she'd been aiming for. Sighing again, she turned around, leaning heavily against her locker with her eyes shut, trying to find a moment's peace in amongst the crowded hallways of McKinley High.

Instead, she got a slushie in the face. Gasping in shock at the ice cold sticky mess sliding down her face, she clearly her eyes to make out a bunch of the jocks high fiving and laughing as they walked away down the hall in all their alpha male, frat-boy glory. With a brain freeze starting (or was it face freeze? She couldn't be sure at that point in time) she turned back to her locker, got it open and dragged out the change of clothes she kept in case of emergencies -or, more normally, in case of slushies- and headed for the girls' bathrooms to change before class.

* * *

The day dragged on, and she could smell the lingering scent of grapes in her hair, even though she'd tried really hard to wash all the syrup out. She was tired, and couldn't wait for the hours to pass until Glee club, but the seconds ticked on and on and on. And to make things worse, she couldn't even text Jesse like she usually did. Instead she was left to count the seemingly endless moments and hope that Time would move a little faster.

It didn't. But eventually the day was over and she could make her way to the music room and escape to her safe place, lost in the music. Except that THIS week, she had to face three angry men and her disappointed friends as well. She stopped outside the door, unsure whether to enter, head pounding and stomach tied in nervous knots. She almost turned to go when Puck jostled past her, with a casual

'Oi, Berry, get your diva ass in here. We've gotta practice.' Surprised that he didn't seem angry, she did as she was told, stepping inside and taking a seat, trying not to meet anyone's eyes. But a gentle hand patted her on the shoulder, and she looked up into Quinn Fabray's sympathetic eyes.

'I know why you did it', she said quietly. 'And even though you should have told them, I understand. I know what it feels like to want that so much.' Then she smiled wryly. 'But at least you weren't stupid enough to get pregnant. That's _really _a reputation killer.' Startled, Rachel giggled slightly and to her relief, Quinn smiled again, but genuinely this time. 'See Rachel, you'll be ok.' And with that, the pregnant ex-Head Cheerio returned to her seat, nodding reassuringly as she sat down.

So Rachel straightened her shoulders, and tried not to let Jesse's cold demeanour or Finn's obvious anger get to her as Mr. Schue came in and set their weekly assignment. Still, she wasn't focussing properly, and she gasped in shock as she heard she was paired with Finn. She looked at the teacher pleadingly, but he just shrugged, as if to say, _hey_, _you're gonna have to work it out sometime._ Sighing, she looked up to see Finn standing in front of her.

'I guess we're working together', he said stiffly, his hurt plain in his eyes.

'Look Finn, I-' she began, trying to explain. But he cut her off.

'Save it. Let's just do the damn song and try not talk too much ok?'She nodded, eyes brimming with tears, looking at the floor, so he couldn't see. 'Right, let's go rehearse. I'm not gonna let Glee down again, especially not for another stupid, selfish girl.' She nodded again, and he walked out, leaving her to pause and look at Jesse. But even though he met her eyes, the look he gave her was so cold, she turned away to follow Finn, trying not to cry.

* * *

Apologising to Finn was easier than she'd thought it would be. Their task was to find a song about teamwork and friendship, and from there it wasn't too hard to sing a song about letting people down and being sorry. Of course, she'd had the perfect song in mind, but she didn't think Finn was really a Nickelback kind of guy, so she scrapped 'If Today Was Your Last Day' and went instead for the kind of soupy ballad she knew he would like. Or she tried to anyway, but the trouble was, the songs were so saccharine she felt like she'd been dumped in a bit vat of slushie. So she sung 'Moments That Matter' by Corbin Bleu, and she could practically she him letting inside, even though they weren't quite the words she wanted to say.

After that, it was simply a matter of working it out as a duet and trying to ignore the small voice in the back of her head that said no man should respond that well to Disney. And of course, Mr Schue was thrilled and the usual Glee impromptu singalong kicked off, with everyone singing, dancing, and generally looking like something _from_ a Disney movie. Inside her head, Rachel sighed. As a leading lady, she really felt like this was all a bit beneath her, but there wasn't much she could do without alienating everyone. So she joined in, telling herself that at least the acting would be good practice for Broadway and future stardom.

* * *

A week later, she had reconciled herself to the fact that Jesse wouldn't be coming back. She'd tried everything she could think of (even, desperately, offering him her virginity again), but he was not Finn, and he couldn't be won round with sweet songs and heart melting duets. It hurt like hell, but she'd never have admitted that to anyone, least of all Jesse himself. Instead she acted as if she'd brushed it off, and began to rule the world again, one small, Rachel Berry sized step at a time. She even started to flirt with Finn in an attempt to make herself feel better, although frankly, compared to Jesse he always seemed to be lacking a certain something.

Then it came- the day Finn decided to grow a pair (Puck's words, not hers) and ask her out. And even though she wasn't sure, this time she had no reason to say no, and the part of her that remembered that searing kiss in the auditorium and those moments where she felt like she could see inside his soul overwhelmed her. Almost without realising, she said yes.

But even while the happiness was bubbling inside her and Finn was crushing her to his chest saying something about how happy he was and how she made him feel like he was invincible, a small part of her wondered exactly what she was signing herself up for.

* * *

A few days later, she found out. Finn had seemed different the day after they got back together, and although she'd hardly noticed and wouldn't have pressed him even if she had, there was a niggling feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away. He'd been spending a lot more time with his 'buddies' from the football team (although she wasn't surprised not to see Puck in the group), and he'd taken a lot less slushies to the face lately. If her attention had been as keenly focussed as it usually was (when trying to become a start, it was necessary to be constantly aware of people trying to steal your spotlight), she might have wondered at this. As it was, she put the unease inside down to performance worries about regionals.

But when Finn walked up to her with a slightly awkward look on his face, she knew for certain that something was wrong, and that she'd been a fool not to notice it before. And when he opened his mouth, she realised that this was possibly the biggest mistake of your life.

'Umm see Rachel, the thing is, you're kinda weird. And that's not...well it's kinda not great for my reputation. So the thing is, umm, if you want to be my girlfriend you're gonna have to make some changes, and chill out a bit. Cause, well, since I broke up with Quinn, things have been easier for me, and I can't afford to have some Glee club loser dragging me down. So...if we're together, you've gotta be popular. Cause otherwise, well, I can't be with you. And if I'm not with you...well there kinda isn't anyone else who wants you, so you'll just go back to being alone.'

It was like a slap in the face. Whoever this person was, she certainly didn't see Finn Hudson in him anywhere. And she was just about to turn around and tell him that when his words replayed in her head. _'You're kinda weird...I can't afford to have some Glee club loser dragging me down... If I'm not with you...well there kinda isn't anyone else who wants you...'_ And she met his eyes, trying to find some trace of the person she still believed she loved. But with a sick feeling, she realised she didn't recognise the Finn who stood in front of her, and she suddenly felt very small, very ashamed and like the social outcast she'd forgotten that she was.

So she swallowed her pride, and nodded slightly.

'I'll try Finn. I'll try to be...popular.' Instantly his face lit up, and he clapped her on the shoulder with a smile.

'You're the best Rach. I'll see you around.' With a quick peck on the cheek, he strolled off, walking that same alpha male walk she was so used to seeing...just not on him. And she silently brushed away the lone tear tracking its way down her cheek, sightlessly opening her locker, grabbing her books for the next lesson and making her way to class, one small, sad girl alone in a hard world.

* * *

Except, what Rachel Berry didn't see was the two people who'd watched the entire exchange, and now shared a knowing look.

'I told you so Quinn!' exclaimed one of them. 'I told you that as soon as he found out he'd leave you, and as soon as he left he'd be back into the team and back into that mentality. It's what he's like. Weak. I told you I should be the one looking out for you and the kid.'

'Shut up Puck!' Quinn retorted. 'I shouldn't even be talking to you!' Puck threw her an angry look.

'Hey, nobody _forced_ you to-' Quinn cut him off with a glare.

'You know what I mean. Anyway, more importantly, what are we going to do about Rachel?' Puck looked at her strangely.

'I gotta ask Quinn, why d'you care about Berry? I mean, it's no secret you hated her for trying to get with Finn. So why the attitude change.' The blonde sighed.

'It's complicated. But we're...kinda the same I guess. We both want the same things.'

'What, Hudson?' Puck snickered, then winced as a fist connected with his bicep. 'Hey! What the hell?'

'I do NOT want Finn. And I don't think she does either. She's smarter than that.' Quinn sighed. 'She wants to be popular. To be liked. And she wants to get out of this deadbeat town. Same as me.' She felt silent for a moment, as if lost in thought, then shook her head. 'But what about her and Finn? He's being a dick.' Puck looked at her. 'Shut up ok? I can curse if I want to.' He shrugged.

'Sure blondie, anything you say. And yeah, Hudson is a dick, but there's nothing we can do about that short of a testicle transplant right now. So we just gotta leave it and hope she works it out for herself before he hurts her.' Quinn nodded.

'Keep an eye on her Puck. She doesn't deserve this.' And with that, she left, making her way to class. But Puck lingered a moment, looking at Rachel's locker before he walked away, his muttered words barely audible.

'Hudson you spineless bastard, you don't deserve her.'


	2. Reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters within it. **But damn I wish I did. We'd have shirtless Puck every episode!

**A/N:** Wow, the response to Popular was amazing! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this, and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

If anyone is wondering about the titles, I'm tending to think of songs I can imagine Rachel singing but that are also relevant to the chapter etc.

Righto, THANK YOUS

**Reviewers: **Animefreakkagome **and **wtb4ever

**Subscribers: **bulldogchik05,** lilkaykay, **jamie421,** truthfulies, **TwilightEmz09,** mamby-pamby boo-hooing, **Youliveanduburn,** Animefreakkagome, **,** candysoul,** bunkster,** angeloneous,** BlondieBubbles,** chaoticmess88, **krazygurl,** tutorgirl86, **JillyBeanX-o-X **and **wtb4ever

**Favouriters: **Sheena Is A Punk Rocker,** Vivilou, **Animefreakkagome,** Twigirl19** and** JillyBeanX-o-X**

**I really appreciate all the support. It's what keeps me writing.**

Reviewers get massive love and possibly dedications :)

* * *

**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

For once (and she hoped this would never happen again), Rachel Berry found her life being summed up by, of all things, a Disney song. To be specific, it was 'Reflections' from Mulan. A film she'd never even _seen_. But still, it seemed appropriate as she stared into the mirror at the new Rachel who stood before her, and the words came into her head unbidden...

"Who is that girl I see  
staring straight  
back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone  
I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
who I am  
though I've tried...

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?"

She met her reflection's eyes and held back a sniffle, telling herself that this was all for a good reason; that it was just another part to play; just another test of her acting mettle. But when she saw herself, it was really, really hard not to break down.

Rachel Berry, Glee club star and McKinley High loser had been replaced by...well she wasn't sure exactly, but she _looked _ like an off duty Cheerio. The short skirts she usually favoured were even shorter, but without the knee high socks she usually sported. The shirt and jersey that were her own uniform of sorts had been replaced with a tight v-neck t-shirt over a push up bra, under a cute little jacket her dads had bought her a year or so ago but was too...popular for her tastes. The word tasted bitter on her tongue and for the hundredth time that morning she wondered why she'd allowed Finn to convince her that this was the necessary thing to do for them to remain together. After all, wasn't _he _the one who said she was the girl who knew him inside and out like nobody else and _he _was the one who'd said he didn't have to pretend to be anyone when he was with her. So when did all the bullshit about popularity kick in?

Then his words came back to her and the fighting spirit she was usually so full of died down and curled up quietly in a corner, leaving her only with a feeling of shame and a sense of insecurity so strong she felt almost crippled. Finn had been popular and he liked her then but things had got in the way, and they'd only really worked in Glee. Maybe she just hadn't realised that now things were back to how they used to be, if she wanted to be with popular Finn Hudson, not Glee club Finn Hudson, she'd have to be popular too. She sighed, checked over her flawlessly applied makeup and headed for the door before she could start thinking again.

* * *

School was harder than she'd have thought. She was used to people insulting her, throwing slushies at her, and generally making her life hell, but what she _wasn't_ used to was people staring. And boy were they staring.

As she walked down the hall to her locker, every male head turned, and nearly all the girls were watching too. She kept her posture confident, and she looked as if she hadn't noticed but inside she was like jelly, her knees weak and her stomach tied in knots. _Is this what it's like?_, she asked herself. _Is this popularity?_ With a barely audible sigh of relief she made it to her locker, and opened it so she could hide for a moment and get her composure together. A wolf whistle made her look round, and to her astonishment, it was one of Finn's buddies, looking her over with a smirk and a wink before swaggering off down the hall. She blinked (half to reactivate her brain, half to stop her eyes from falling out of her head), and checked the time, cursing quietly as she saw she was almost late for class. Slamming her locker shut, she turned and practically sprinted down the corridor, not noticing the person in her way until she'd run straight into them, knocking them both to the ground.

'What the hell Berry?' a familiar voice asked from underneath her.

'Puck?'

'No Berry, it's frickin Santa Claus now will you get the fuck offa me? I gotta get to class.' Puck looked grumpy. She almost started to apologise, then stopped.

'Don't you swear at me Noah Puckerman! I'm late too you know.' And with that she huffily got off him, brushing herself down and gathering up her books, not watching as he sprung up from the floor in one smooth move.

'Jeez, way to sound like my mom Berry. What's got _your_ knickers in such a twist?' Then he looked her up and down, and frowned. 'What the hell Berry? Is this some kinda fancy dress day that I don't know about? What's with the slutty outfit?' Rachel rounded on him.

'What the HELL yourself PUCK? Since when has dressing like everyone else in this school been a crime? And since WHEN has wearing a short skirt and a t-shirt becoming dressing like a slut? God, why are you such a JERK?' Then, to the surprise of both of them, she burst into tears. Shocked that he'd made a girl cry (and especially such a straight up hardcore bitch like Rachel Berry), Puck pulled her into a hug, showing a tenderness that you wouldn't expect from a self-professed bad boy. He stroked her hair gently, saying quietly:

'I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to offend you. This just...isn't you, that's all.' On hearing those words Rachel stiffened, pulling away from him and wiping her eyes angrily.

'Apology accepted Puck, but I really have to get to class.' And with that she dashed off down the corridor again, leaving a somewhat confused teenager rubbing his mohawk awkwardly before grabbing his things and heading his own way, thinking as he walked _What the hell was that? When did Rachel Berry get all...popular looking?_ And then, as a frown came on to his face, a more dark thought: _Is she doing this for Finn? Cause if she is, I'm gonna give the bastard hell._

_

* * *

_

That day at lunch, Rachel went to find Finn and see what he thought of her new look. Nervously, she approached the table he sat at in the cafeteria, very aware that she was in territory that she didn't belong in and wouldn't probably get her double the slushie throwing tomorrow. But as she walked towards him, focussing on his back in an attempt not too see whatever dirty looks might be being thrown at her, she didn't hear anything rude and the only looks coming in her direction were of shock or approval. And as she got to the table, all the guys started grinning at her in a way she could only call...wolfish.

'Hey Hudson, looks like your girl's here', said one of them with a smirk at her. Finn started, almost nervously it seemed, looking almost hunted before one of his fellow team mates seated said:

'Bro, I think you oughta see this.' Finn turned around, and looked seriously impressed. He stood up, walked up to Rachel and kissed her, in front of everyone.

'Damn you look good Rachel', he whispered in her ear. 'I told you this would make everything better.' And she nodded, trying to fight the sinking feeling that the moment she'd been waiting for –the moment where he'd sweep her off her feet in front of everyone; be _proud_ of her- was a sham, based only on how she looked now, not on who she was. He grinned at her, saying:

'So babe, what did you want?' She struggled to find her voice for a second, and couldn't think of anything to say, so she just tried a smile, and said:

'Oh I just wanted to see you Finn.' He smiled at her and pulled her in for another kiss to raucous whistles from the guys on his table.

'Hey Hudson, you coming Saturday?' said the first one who'd spoken. Finn shrugged, then nodded. The guy whispered in one of his friend's ears then looked at Finn again. 'You gonna bring that cute little girlfriend of yours?' Finn looked at Rachel.

'What d'you think babe? Up for a party like you've never seen? Should be fun.' She hesistated, then caught the look in his eyes; the look that said this was what it was going to take. She nodded.

'Sure Finn.' A whoop went up from around the table and the footballers high-fived wile Finn looked at her with a huge grin.

'That's great babe.' Inwardly she winced. She hated the word babe. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. 'Umm listen, Rach, I gotta, talk about team stuff now, so umm, is it ok if I..?' he looked back at the table longingly. She nodded, ignoring the lump in her throat. 'Cheers babe', he said, dismissing her with a kiss on the cheek before heading back to his 'boys', leaving Rachel to make her way back to her usual table, where Mercedes and Kurt waited.

'Honey, that boy is nothing but bad news, and you should know that by now', Mercedes said with a look of disapproval. 'Hell, even bad boy Puckerman would be better for you than that spineless white boy.' Rachel sighed, trying to ignore the prickle in her eyes, and tried to distract everyone (including herself) from the conversation by talking about Sectionals.

And she pushed the thought that Finn's kisses felt nothing like they'd used to, those days back in the auditorium, to the back of her mind, and tried to forget.

* * *

Yet again, Quinn and Puck watched the exchange, but separately this time. Puck was sat at a different table with his fellow Glee club teammates, while Quinn sat alone (by choice, for a change), reading a book on pregnancy, not so far from the Cheerios table.

Puck felt something inside him rise in anger at the way Finn was acting. He knew that Hudson had no balls; that was nothing new, but he hadn't realised what a total dickwad the guy was. I mean, who gets their girlfriend to become something she's not so that your mates don't reject you, then just ditches her cause the guys are talking about the season ahead and new tactics. Finn could have discussed that any time, he knew, cause the talk about the upcoming games barely stopped around this point of the year. But he was so obsessed with the need to regain the place he'd lost; to garner respect from people, who frankly, weren't worth the respect they gave, that he'd push Rachel aside just to get in on a few more minutes of meaningless crap. What kind of a pussy did that?

He sighed, remembering the look on Rachel's face that morning when he'd told her she looked slutty and cringed inwardly. How could he have been so stupid not to realise Finn was the reason – popularity was the reason? And how could he have told her that this wasn't her, when she obviously knew that – that much had been obvious on her face for a split second when Finn asked her about the party. Shit. The party. He groaned and rubbed his face. Of course, he'd be invited, that wasn't a problem. But how could he keep an eye out for Rachel all night? And what would happen if he couldn't? He thought about previous parties and groaned again. Saturday night looked to be a long one.

* * *

Across the room, Quinn Fabray got up in disgust, looking at her ex-boyfriend as he sat with his 'guys', acting like the spineless wimp he was. She'd managed pretty damn well on her own, even though there had been the Glist, and she'd slipped up a few times. But she'd managed on her own, carrying the secret of her child's fatherhood for so long, and now she knew she could do this alone, without the fair-weather friends popularity brought you, and with the kindness of the Glee club, who she might even call friends one day – and mean it. Frowning as she left the room, she sent Puck a text.

**You need to keep an eye on Rachel on Saturday. You know they'll try something.** Puck met her eyes a second later, nodding, before she turned and left, not hearing his muttered:

'Of course I do. And I'm not letting that happen to her.'


	3. Entertainment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. **_But if I did..._

**A/N:** Well, here it is, one bona fide party chapter. Sorry if any of it seems a little crazy, I finished this at 1am and was too tired to post it then, so bear that in mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, and Puck's mild OOC-ness isn't TOO offensive for Puck fans. And the song is 'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert.

Mild warning for drunkeness and mildly unconsensual drunken sex. No, it's not rape.

Right! **Big thank yous to the following:**

**Reviewers: **RavenWolf2089,** wtb4ever, **melon872**, Zolton **and** Maiqu**

**Subscribers:** Glee80,** RavenWolf2089, **skye2477,** melon872, **Zolton,** ilovepez, **forevermagic,** Sly-88, **Maiqu,** twilight-edwardlover20, **hpfan718,** BuffyLoVe, **codiroo,** famefan, **ykc61377,** sweetcaroline1986, **AmyBeckett,** saurii82 **and** SimpleAndAll**

**Favouriters: **RavenWolf2089,** CrazyAvidReader, **SILENTMUSINGS.,** GoddessOfLove321, **distorted realities,** Sparkle Girl, **and** bmxmama2 **

**I really appreciate all the support.**

* * *

**For Your Entertainment**

The bass was so loud it was thudding through her body when they pulled up outside the house. Feeling more nervous and nauseated than ever as she stepped out of the car, Rachel smoothed her hands over the clingy dress she was wearing for the hundredth – no _thousandth_- time, trying to ignore her clammy palms and the sweat prickly lightly over her body. She'd faced curtain up so many times she no longer got nervous, but this...this was something slightly different. This was a party –and not the nice kind of party she'd been to for the entirety of her life. This was a high school party, with illegal liquor, underage sex and general misbehaviour of the kind she wasn't used to. For the first time in her life, she couldn't make this go away by telling herself it would be excellent practice for her acting career. Instead, all she could muster was a smile that felt seriously forced and fake as Finn slung an arm round her shoulders and lead her towards the brightly lit house, telling hers something about how one of the 'guys' had persuaded his parents to leave town for a weekend and how they'd got a keg cause someone's older brother

'is the coolest big brother like _ever_. Seriously, when he was here, he was the biggest chick magnet you could imagine. I mean, I _never_ saw him without some hot girl on his arm, and he was just-' She tuned out again, focussing on trying to slow her heartbeat, breath steadily and not let the music jolting through her make her actually throw up, which right now was presenting quite a big problem. But then they were at the door, and pushed into a seething mass of hot, sweaty people who were all gyrating and screaming at each other. She felt crushed, like she was in some giant meat grinder, and followed Finn blindly, trying to stay in the small space left by his wake until they finally got to a quieter room where the 'guy' in question was sitting in a typically masculine pose, girls fawning around him like a clip from one of the misogynistic hip hop music videos that she so despised.

'Yo Hudson!' he said with a grin, reaching up slightly as Finn leant in to give a macho man hug. 'I see you brought your girl!' His eyes raked over her body in a way that made her feel naked. She struggled to hide a shiver. 'She looks smoking bro. Nice catch there.' Finn nodded, his admiration for this high school Mafioso type painted clear on his face. 'Alright man, have a good time at the party, see you around.' Finn nodded, turning to go, but his friend wasn't done. 'And maybe I'll see _you _around too, Rachel Berry', he said with a smug smirk. She nodded numbly, taking the hand Finn offered her and allowing herself to be dragged back into the throng of people pulsating throughout the house, trying desperately to quell the fear that was growing inside her.

* * *

Puck walked through the door, late as always (fashionable wasn't really the word –it was more that Puck showed up as and when he felt like it, and that tended to be after the party had really got started.) and looking for a drink. Remembering Quinn's words to him earlier that day, he looked around the crowded hall to see if he could spot Rachel. There was no sign of her, and with a sigh he went searching for a drinking, thinking about his conversation with the former Head Cheerio.

'_Puck, I know she's not your favourite person ever but we both know Finn's not looking out for her and that she doesn't deserve to get taken advantage of.' Puck met Quinn's eyes, seeing no trace of a joke in them. She sighed, and continued. 'And you know just as well as I do that Finn can't handle his drink. But you don't know how...insistent he gets when he's under the influence. I wouldn't put it past him to try and get her to sleep with him, especially now he's slept with Santana.' Puck shrugged._

'_Yeah but, Berry's slept with St. James, so what's the deal other than having to put up with Finn's shocking lack of skills?'_

'_She didn't sleep with Jesse.' Quinn's words brought him up short._

'_What? But Finn said she said she did!' Quinn shook her head._

'_She only said that to make herself feel better; to feel like the bigger person. Even if she hadn't told me, you can tell just by looking at her. Come on Puck, think about it.' He thought about it, and rubbed his eyes._

'_Shit Quinn, why does it have to be me looking out for her? I didn't sign up to play nursemaid to some pint-sized diva.' But as he spoke the words he knew he'd have looked out for her even if Quinn hadn't asked, and he knew Quinn knew that too._

'_Because you're a good guy at heart Puck. Just a little too badass to ever let it show.' She gave him a sad smile and left, leaving him to sit and wonder since when people knew he wasn't bad to the bone._

Standing by the keg, he shook his head absent mindedly as he thought over Quinn's words. He still couldn't believe, that he, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, hadn't realised Rachel was still a virgin. She practically screamed it. It wasn't like any girl who'd done it would knowingly wear those little skirts and knee high socks unless she was dressing up something special for the guy in her life. And he was pretty damn sure that Rachel had no idea what she looked like in those outfits. But then he realised he was getting off track, and brought himself back to the party, ignoring Santana's pointedly seductive looks thrown in his direction, and went for a wander, cup in hand, keeping a vague lookout for the Glee club star.

* * *

Less than five minutes later, he found her. On top of a table. Singing along to Christina Aguilera's 'Dirty' and dancing like...well like a professional if he was honest. And he had to admit, she did it pretty damn well in the tight little dress she was wearing. But he couldn't help feeling slightly wrong about the whole thing, looking around at the guys egging her on, eyes glued to her body. It wasn't 'And tonight, for your entertainment: Rachel Berry!' This wasn't what Rachel Berry was about; dirty dancing on tabletops wasn't who she was. And it wasn't like a single guy there apart from himself was even fucking listening to her, and taking in the fact that she sounded every bit as good as Christina. And come to think of singing, where the hell was Finn 'Little Girl' Hudson anyway? Nowhere in sight, that much was obvious. Typical. _What a douche_, he thought angrily.

Sighing, he thought about walking away and leaving her to it. It was clear she'd been drinking, and hey, maybe this would teach her a lesson about learning to hold your liquor (although he suspected she'd never actually had any before this). But Quinn's voice and a strange tug in his chest made him put his cup down, elbow his way through the crowd around her, and knock her feet from under her (which wasn't hard given the state she was in) and scoop her up into his arms. Feeling like some particularly fucked up Prince Charming, he carried her upstairs into one of the only unoccupied bedrooms, laid her on the bed where she giggled feebly at him and spouted some incoherent nonsense about liking this kind of party, before locking her in carefully, pocketing the key and going in search of Finn.

* * *

Finn proved harder to find, but when he did turn up, he was in a corner with Santana, and looked to be getting a little too friendly for Puck's liking. With a glare at the cheerleader, who just blew a sarcastic kiss and stalked off, he carted Finn upstairs (he knew exactly what Quinn meant about Finn and drink – the guy was a pansy) and into the room where he'd left Rachel, who was now sat on the floor laughing hysterically for no reason.

'Now the pair of you, just sit tight for the rest of this evening and stop making me act like your fucking mothers ok?' he said, kicking himself when Rachel drunkenly said:

'Oh but I only have two dads', before bursting into fits more giggles. He shook his head and locked the door behind him as he left.

_Well that's my good deed for the day_ _done_, he thought with a shrug. What happened after that wasn't his business, no matter what Quinn said. It wasn't his place to get between a guy and his girlfriend, not even if the guy was a dick like Hudson and the girl was as drunk as Berry. And laying the thought aside, he went in search of more beer.

* * *

An hour or two later, his phone started ringing. It was 12.30am and he had just stepped into one of the quiet rooms in what was seemingly a mansion to take a breath and think about finding somewhere to sleep. He looked at the caller id. It was Rachel.

'What the fuck?' he muttered softly and picked up. 'Berry? What d'you want?'

'Oh Puck thank god, I was so worried you wouldn't pick up, and my phone's running out of battery and I have to get home and the door's locked and I just need to get _out_!' Her words came out in a rush, voice sounding breathless and slightly hysterical, with a hint of tears.

'Whoa, whoa Berry, just chill ok. Slow down for me yeah?' He heard her draw a shaky breath.

'Puck do you have the key to the door? Because if you do I would _really_ appreciate it if you'd come and let me out.' He kicked himself mentally. _Shit, why did I lock them in and walk off with the key?_ he questioned angrily.

'Yeah Berry, I have the key', he said casually, as if nothing was wrong. Then, more gently,' Rachel, is everything ok?'

'I can't talk now Puck. Just please come and let me out. _Please_.' The call ended with a click, and he rubbed his mohawk awkwardly, before jumping up and making his way back to the room he'd left her in. He turned the key in the lock, and opened the door quietly, to see a dishevelled, disheartened, clearly sober (or nearly sober) Rachel Berry sat on the end of the bed, where one Finn Hudson was passed out, and also naked as the day he was born. In shock, Puck looked at Rachel, who refused to meet his eyes.

'Rachel, what happened?' he said, forgetting to be quiet.

'Just take me home Puck. Please?' she said quietly, grabbing her bag from the floor and walking out of the room, shoes in one hand, without looking back. He nodded, and they threaded their way downstairs, pausing so he could give the key to Finn's room to Santana.

'Finn's passed out upstairs. Make sure none of the guys punk him yeah?' he shouted to her over the music. She nodded, a certain glint in her eye that he recognised and didn't trust. But right then, he didn't care. He just wanted to get Rachel home and find out what was wrong with her. So they made their way out of the house, and walked to his car in silence.

* * *

On the drive back to her house, she started talking.

'I didn't know Finn could be like that.' She paused and looked at him. 'So...you know...dickish.' In another situation he would have laughed to hear little Rachel Berry cursing. Now, he just kept his eyes fixed on the road. 'I guess I've never seen him drunk. I think there's a quote about not knowing the man until you've seen him drunk.' She laughed, bitterly. 'I should have listened to that one.' She sighed.

'A little while after you left, we started making out, and I think...I think I was quite drunk. Well, very drunk. I don't know. I've never had anything like vodka before.' Inwardly, he promised himself he would hunt down whatever sonofabitch had given an inexperienced drinker vodka. 'I let him...touch me, and then he wanted to carry on and I didn't want to but he kept insisting and insisting and I kept saying no. And then he turned around and said that if I didn't he'd tell everyone I was a virgin cause only a virgin would be such a prude about it, and I didn't want to but I felt so...ashamed...and I couldn't get out of my head how he wanted me to be popular, and how this would only work if I was popular, and how someone was bound to find out that I didn't sleep with Jesses and how I'd never be popular then and that Finn wouldn't want me and my head was spinning and I couldn't think straight and...I let him.' She stopped talking, her voice thick, and he heard her crying, very quietly. But she didn't say anything, and a few minutes later, she started talking again.

'It hurt. I mean, I know they say it'll hurt, but I wasn't expecting to and I guess I thought I wouldn't feel it cause I kinda guessed I was drunk.' She drew a breath. 'It still hurts. And I think we might have made a mess on that guy's sheets.' She stopped for a long moment, then continued. 'Anyway, well umm it was all over pretty quickly I guess, although it felt like forever and I just kept wishing it would stop. But yeah, then it was over and Finn just rolled over and fell asleep and I...well I waited until I was sure he wasn't going to wake up and then I got dressed, and then I called you. And here we are.' She sighed. 'I never thought it would be like that', she said so softly he almost missed it, and his heart tightened at the pain her voice. _Hudson, I am going to kill you_, he thought.

'Rachel I-'

'This is me Puck', she said, cutting him off as he pulled up outside her house. 'Thanks for the ride.' She jumped out, and shut the door quietly, walking quickly up to her front door. He watched from the car as she tried to open it, and failed. A few minutes later, she walked dejectedly back to his car and opened the door, her face full of despair.

'They've locked the door. They must have assumed I was staying over.' Her eyes brimmed up, and a tear trickled down her cheek. 'God I'm sorry Puck. I just...don't know what to do, and I have nowhere to go and I don't want to wake them up and I can't go back to the party, I _can't_ go back to Finn and I...' She trailed off, crying quietly. Inside his head, Puck swore he was going to murder Finn slowly and painfully come Monday morning.

'Berry, you can stay at mine', he said, surprising them both, her head snapping up, tears forgotten for a moment.

'What, no, Puck I couldn't, you've done so much for me tonight as it is', she said, protesting. But he could see the spark of hope in her eyes, and he would have felt like an utter bastard to say no.

'Get in the car Berry. You're staying with me tonight ok? I told Quinn I'd keep an eye on you tonight, and that means I can't exactly leave you outside in the cold, can I? So get in, and don't protest ok?' She gave a watery smile, getting in a buckling up. His heart warmed a little at the smile, and he smiled back gently. 'This will all seem better tomorrow', he said, driving towards his house.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of his bathroom wearing the old sweats he'd lent her and an old jersey that was too small for him but he hadn't had the heart to throw out. Her makeup was off, her hair was in a shiny plait hanging down her back and she suddenly looked very young. She stifled a yawn. His heart squeezed. _What kind of a pussy is this girl turning me into?_ he wondered. _And since when do I help Rachel Berry?_

'Are you sure this is ok Puck?' she said, sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him with big eyes.

'Berry, shut up and go to bed ok?' he said a little grumpily, but not unkindly. She smiled slightly, and climbed into his bed with a tired sigh, snuggling down into his covers and looking, he had to admit, very cute. 'I'll be on the couch downstairs if you need me for anything, and don't worry about tomorrow morning, I'll get you home before lunch.' He got up, meaning to walk out and leave her in peace, but her small hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned back to her. 'What is it Berry?' he said gruffly, feeling a little soft at the sight of her tucked up in his bed.

'Thank you Noah. For everything', she said sleepily, eyes huge but blinking with tiredness. 'You're like my knight in shining armour or something.' She smiled softly, eyes closed. 'But kinda beat up old armour. And I think it'd have to be black for a badass like you.' Her voice got quieter, and she let go of his wrist, snuggling further into the bed.

'Night Berry', he said softly, remembering the way she'd said his name as he tucked her hand under the quilt, turning out the light and walking out of the room, almost missing the whispered

'Night Noah.'

* * *

**A/N2: **Things don't always happen the way they should, but nobody should ever be allowed to push you into doing something you don't want to do. I'm sorry if this has offended or upset anyone.

Reviews are **LOVE x**


	4. Opinions

**A/N:** Well, here it is, the next installment. I'm sorry for the wait, but it's been a hectic couple of days - and my birthday! Obviously, I've been a little busy, hence the delay. Anyway, here it is, and hopefully satisfactory. Also, as a reassurance to anyone who was worried, there's no possibility of Rachel getting pregnant.

I hope people don't see Puck as too OOC in this, and I hope the names of his mother and sister don't annoy anyone - I tried to go for names thatwere both Hebrew in origin but could be shortened and seemed in keeping with modern society etc. I also personally see Puck calling his mother Mom or Ma, not sure why. I did also try to use the USA spelling of Mum in keeping with the story - see how much I love you guys? :P

The song the title is taken from is 'According To You' by Orianthi. I adore it.

As always, big thank yous to the following:

**Reviewers: **RavenWolf2089, **Zolton, **kkcnelson2002,** wtb4ever, **Maiqu,** bloodyblond **and** Megan Sarah**

**Subcscribers: **adrianalazarey,** kkcnelson2002, **little dragon85,** All-English Reject, **Lady Piwah,** Night Fire Goddess, **Sasha Gordon,** Going Rogue,** bloodyblond,** rolley2001, **Tigerzgal279,** Megan Sarah, **zoey zink,** Sabregirlus18,** piper-h-99,** uniqu3s0u7, **Kayden-Bio,** flipflops, **jemimahj,** TimTam92, **OneDisasterLess,** Cadalinda, **oOfallenxtearsOo,** little miss stiletto,** gjsjrc** and **rhiwe

**Favouriters: Megan Sarah, **BellesYellowRose **and **Daftwriter

The response to An Anomaly has been amazing, and it's really encouraging considering this is my first foray into Glee fanfic. As a thank you, I'm going to be offering the 50th and 100th reviewers of the fic (if I get lucky enough to have that many reviews) the chance to comission a Puckleberry oneshot from me. But more details of that later.

Reviews are love!

* * *

**According To You**

The next morning, Puck woke up when his little sister jumped on him.

'Noaaaaaaaaaah, there's a GIRL in your ROOM Noah!' she said loudly, jumping on him a few more times for good measure. 'Why is she there? Who is she? Mom's gonna KILL you Noah!' Groaning, he reached an arm out from under the quilt and grabbed one of her skinny legs, pulling hard and causing her to fall over. 'Oww!' she screeched loudly.

'Becca, go AWAY! And stay out of my goddam ROOM ok?' She scowled at him and stomped upstairs. He sighed, shut his eyes and tried hard not to think about what his mother would say about Rachel. She wasn't stupid by any means, and she knew at least half of what he got up to, but she'd been pretty down on him since she found out about Quinn. Sure, she knew it wasn't his fault, but he was pretty sure she was convinced he was going to turn into his father, which was of course exactly the opposite of what she wanted him to be. He sighed again. Parenting sounded like a whole fuck ton of work. Thank god Quinn had decided not to keep the baby in the end. I mean, sure he wanted to be a part of his kid's life if he really thought about it (not that he would EVER admit it), but he also knew he was too young for this –and no _way_ was he gonna turn out like his dad, not even if he'd already screwed up big time and knocked up a girl in highschool. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about it until he fell asleep, and managed to escape the real world for a while.

* * *

It was his mother who woke him up next.

'Noah, why is there a girl in your room? And why are _you_ sleeping on the couch?' He didn't fail to notice the slight astonishment in her voice. He sighed, sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his mother, who was looking at him in a way that was a combination of anger, worry, and boredom. She'd seen worse before, that was for sure, but it still meant he had some pretty quick explaining to do.

'She's Rachel Mom, Rachel Berry. You know, Finn's girlfriend.' He kicked himself as he watched his mother's face drop.' Shit Mom, it's not like that.' He rushed on so she couldn't tell him off for cursing. 'Finn's treating her like... dirt and he let her get really drunk at the party yesterday and then kinda took advantage of her and she was upset and crying and I gave her a ride but her house was locked up and I couldn't just leave her there Ma.' He took a deep breath. 'Sure, she annoys the hell outta me, but she's an amazing singer, and she's way too good for Finn, plus he's being a massive dick right now and making her act like some Cheerio slut so he's cool with the guys and they don't kick his ass. He's really screwing her over Mom, and she was so upset yesterday I didn't want to leave her alone. But I swear I didn't go anywhere near her. I respect her too much. She slept upstairs and I slept on the couch ok? All night, promise.' His mother raised an eyebrow, and looked at him, hard for a long time, then nodded.

'Ok Noah, you're off the hook. Just make sure you don't get involved with her or anything while she's still with Finn. God knows I'm practically grey from all the hassle you give me. Now I think you should get her up and give her some breakfast. What did you say her name was again?'

'Rachel Ma', he said with an inward sigh of relief at getting out of it without too much of a lecture. As an afterthought he added, 'She's Jewish.' His mother's eyes practically _glowed_, and he could see inside her head about six billion plans formulating involving his dating and marrying Rachel if she was a nice girl. She bustled off to the kitchen with a happy smile, and he grinned a little to himself before sliding off the couch and wandering upstairs to his room to wake Rachel up.

He stopped outside his bedroom door and knocked gently.

'Rachel?' he called softly. 'You awake?' He paused for a moment, and then went inside to find her curled up under his quilt with Becca snuggled in her arms, also asleep. He smiled at the sight of his kid sister looking so peaceful (a rare and unusual state for her to be in), and his heart gave a strange little painful tug seeing Rachel with her arms wrapped tenderly, almost protectively around his sister. He wondered if she'd ever wanted any siblings of her own, growing up alone with her dads, and he felt sad thinking about how lonely he'd be without Becca. Then he mentally told himself he was being an utter pussy and reached over, gently shaking Rachel's shoulder to wake her.

'Hey Berry, you never told me you liked kids', he said, immediately wondering why he couldn't have thought of something better. She blinked at him, yawning a little and looking adorably bleary and cute.

'Well Noah, you never told me you had a kid sister, so I guess we're even.' She carefully, slid her arm out from under Becca, and sat up slowly, his jersey so ridiculously large on her small frame that one bare shoulder was poking out of the neckline. He stopped for a second to take in the smooth, tanned skin, and couldn't stop himself from wondering what the rest of her looked like. Sure, he knew she had killer legs from all those teeny tiny little skirts she wore, and that dress yesterday...well damn...but he somehow wanted the rest of the picture. _Hudson's such a dick_, he thought angrily. _Why does he get all the hot girls?_ She looked at him strangely, and he realised he'd been staring.

'Uh sorry, I guess the jersey's a little big for you Rach.' She looked where his gaze was and pulled the collar up hurriedly, a faint blush on her cheeks. _Interesting_, he thought, storing the memory away for later. 'Anyway, I figured you might want some breakfast and my ma's making something so...you ok to come down and eat something? I mean, it's totally cool if you don't or whatever but-'

'I'd like that Noah', she said with a smile, cutting him off mid-flow of his slightly nervous words. 'Besides, I want to thank your mom for letting me be here, even if she didn't realise I was going to be.' She stretched, yawned, and got up carefully, making sure not to wake Becca, before putting the quilt back over her. Yet again, Puck felt his heart do that weird squeeze thing. _What the hell is she doing to me_? he wondered, then lead the way out of his room, walking slowly downstairs to the kitchen. He turned to look at her, and saw slight nerves showing in her posture. He smiled to reassure her, gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and whispered

'She doesn't bite y'know.', before they walked into the kitchen. 'Hey Ma, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is my mom.' His mother looked up, taking in Rachel, and clearly going into overdrive with her dreams of the perfect Jewish daughter in law.

'Mrs Puckerman, thank you so much for letting me be here', Rachel said sincerely. 'I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry that it all happened so unexpectedly.' His mother's eyes practically shone at the well-mannered girl he'd managed to bring home (despite the fact they weren't even dating) and she opened her arms and pulled Rachel into a big bear hug like the ones he'd got when he was a kid.

'Honey, it's completely ok, Noah told me you had a bit of a rough night, and I'd much rather he brought you back here than left you on your own.' Rachel's arms uncertainly wrapped around his mother, and over her shoulder, his ma looked at him with a blissful smile before gently letting go and holding the girl at arm's length, looking her up and down. 'Well now, at least he gave you something to sleep in; my boy isn't totally useless. Now, I've got some pancakes here, and some yoghurt and' his mother rattled on, doing her usual thing of taking people completely to heart. He smiled, and looked at Rachel to see her eyes filled with tears. Worried, he gave her a questioning look as his mom bustled about. She shook her head and smiled, mouthing the word 'mom'. He took it in, nodded, and smiled back at her, suddenly understanding that she'd always wanted a mother, no matter how much she loved her dads. Knowing this made him feel warm inside, although he wasn't really sure why. Making a mental note to think about it later, he sat down at the table indicating for Rachel to do the same, and started teasing his mother good naturedly as she got them breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later, he watched as Rachel hugged his mother goodbye for about the fiftieth time, shaking his head.

'Hey Berry, you want to get home any time in the next week?' he called to her. She mock glared at him and smiled, skipping lightly down the path in an old shirt of his that practically came down to her knees.

'Thanks for everything Debbie', she called over her shoulder. 'I'll drop in and say hi sometime next week if that's ok?' His little sister peeked round the side of his mom. 'Oh bye Becca! I'll come sing with you again sometime soon yeah?' Then she got into his truck and waved at them enthusiastically through the window as they drove off, smiling happily. 'Noah, I love your family', she said with a contented sigh. 'They're so nice.' Then a momentary frown crossed her face. 'Are you ok with me spending time with them?' she asked anxiously.

'Sure thing Berry', he said with a smile, eyes fixed on the road, but noting that she relaxed again. Watching her with his ma and sister had been hilarious, except for when they'd all ganged up on him about his schoolwork. But other than that he'd had a great time, and it had clearly done Rachel a world of good. The sad, despondent girl from the day before was gone, replaced with a bubbly, lively girl who was far like the Rachel Berry he knew and loved. What, wait, loved? No. No fucking way. Liked maybe. Tolerated was more like. Well anyway, she seemed happy. And he thought he knew a way to cheer her up even more.

'Hey listen Rachel, I just thought you oughta know...Finn's a douche, and he doesn't deserve you. He's always been a wuss but he's so wrapped up in trying to get back what he used ta be that's he's being a total dick and forcing you to be something you're not. Thing is, Hudson's not so great at being unpopular, he just hides it behind that girly face of his. An I know you like him, but shit, he's only gonna screw you around. I mean, sure you're annoying as hell, but you're incredibly talented, you're kinda funny and you're good company. My kid sister loves you, which is saying something, and so does my ma –although that's probably also cause you're Jewish to be fair.' She giggled at that, and he couldn't hide a smile. 'Seriously, I think she wants us to get married', he added.

'Hey, we're a couple of good looking Jews Noah', she said with a laugh, and he couldn't help but join in.

'_Anyway_ Berry, the point is, you're kinda awesome and I don't think you should let Finn change you, even if it's what it takes to stay with him. You deserve better than that.' He pulled up outside her house, turning to look at her and catching a strange looking in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak.

At that moment, her phone went off. She checked the caller id and her eyes narrowed.

'It's Finn', she said. 'Can I take this?' He nodded, jaw clenched, wondering what the asshole was going to say.

'Hey Finn' she said pleasantly, the tension in her posture the only indicator she was putting it on. 'How're you?' She winced a little as Finn's voice came loudly through her speakers. 'Well look, I'm sorry but I was tired and you'd passed out so I got Puck to take me home. I'm sorry that it bothers you, but I wasn't comfortable staying in that house and I'd had too much to drink anyway. I just wanted to be somewhere safe.' More noisy Finn ranting down the phone. 'Where did I stay? Puck's house. My dads had locked the doors because obviously they thought I'd be staying out and they had plans for today, so they'd have gone to bed early.' Finn's voice continued to sound angry, and Rachel stiffened after one particularly insistent sentence. 'Are you actually accusing me of that? _Seriously?_' She took a deep breath. 'Finn, we had sex for the first time last night. I had sex for the first time _ever_ and you are _seriously_ implying that I then went on to hook up with Puck?' Puck felt anger rising inside him, his whole body stiffening in rage at Finn's mistrust of Rachel. Fair enough not to trust Puck. But _Rachel?_ That was a whole different ball game. Rachel listened briefly, then replied, 'No, I slept in Puck's bed, and Puck slept on the couch downstairs, all night. And that was all we did. Nothing happened before or after. I've spent the day hanging out with his mom and sister if you must know.' Finn ranted again, for a long time, and Rachel's body seemed to turn into rock. Her brows drew together into a scowl. 'Oh so that's what you think is it? Well I'm sorry that I'm such a bad girlfriend Finn. I'm sorry that I didn't stay around while you were passed out just so I could be there when you woke up. I'm sorry that I'm not highly skilled or vastly experienced. I'm sorry that I'm not _cool _or _popular_ enough for you. Bt you know what? There are people out there who think I'm great as I am. People who think I'm talented and funny and worth spending time with. So maybe we have something we need to sort out tomorrow. I'll talk to you then.' She hung up, eyes filled with angry tears, shaking slightly. 'I can't believe him', she said through gritted teeth.

'Hey, his ass is mine Monday Berry, no worries on that score', Puck ground out. She smiled wryly.

'Not if I get there first Puckerman.' Then she softened. 'Thanks for everything. You've been amazing.' She got out of the car, and turned back to him, holding the door open. 'I'll wash the shirt tonight and get it back to you tomorrow. Bye Noah.'

'Bye Rachel', he said as she shut the door and walked to her house, watching until she was safely inside before texting her quickly, and driving off.

Inside the door, Rachel checked her phone. There was one new message from Puck. _I don't care what he says_, it read. _ According to me, you're one feisty, fucking fantastic, pint-sized diva._ She smiled, and wondered if maybe she'd gained something great out of this weekend.


	5. Liar

**A/N: **Ok, so here's the showdown guys :) I'm pretty pleased with it myself, and I really hope you feel the same. Anyway, the usual warnings for general OOCness, hating on Finn etc. Also, sorry, the word count on this is off by about 400 words. is clearly mind fucking me. And you.

In the first bit, try listening to 'Unstoppable' by Kat DeLuna. To me, it sums up the feisty, fighting spirit Rachel has. And the song in the title is 'Every Time You Lie' by Demi Lovato. Disney I know, but ass-kicking, ballsy Disney that I think even Rachel would like.

**RIGHTO. THANK YOUS. As always, the response is amazing. Thank you all :)**

**Reviewers: **RavenWolf2089,** Zolton, **melon872,** Megan Sarah, **Maiqu,** bloodyblond, **Sheena Is A Punk Rocker** and **wtb4ever

**Subscribers: **janeypants,** Rvaughan,** lilgaffy23,** krazy babe, **twinkeyrocks,** beccayrose12, **imhislover22,** Megan Nichole, **cbirdfly,** merder4ever1, **cosmicwishes,** Aglaia6, **joalyssa,** Shelz, **Optimistic Alaina,** PunkyPus **and **Miss. Heels**

**Favouriters: **klutzygal12,** KacyLee **and **piper-h-99**

**I mentioned previously I'd be giving the 50th and 100th reviewers the chance to ask for a oneshot. **Due to the fantastic amount of reviews I've got, I'm offering one to the 25th reviewer. The rules are, it has to be Puckleberry (although side romances are allowed of different pairings), it has to be T rated, and it'll be 1,000 words. **The reward will be progressively bigger for the 50th/100th reviewer etc :)**

**I'd love to be able to offer this to my frequent reviewers as well, but I simply don't have time :/**

* * *

**Every Time You Lie**

The next day, Rachel Berry woke up feeling...normal for the first time in a while. She got up slowly, taking her time, and revelling in the fact that today, she didn't have to dress to please anyone but herself. She'd made her mind up, and she knew what she was going to do, no matter what anyone said or did. Today, nobody would get in her way. Today she would be unstoppable.

Dressing, she picked out one of her favourite skirts, a Marc Jacobs number that was short, cute, and _very_ Rachel Berry. She pulled on her knee high socks, and topped it all off with a tight, close fitting long sleeved top that clung in all the right places. Surveying herself in the mirror, she liked what she saw – a happy compromise between what she used to be and what she'd look like if she was popular. A hybrid of sorts and one that she liked. Nodding happily, she applied her makeup, grabbed her bag and headed out of the door, not wanting to be late for school on today of all days.

* * *

When she arrived, heads still turned. Walking down the hallways liked she owned the placed (and feeling pretty much like she did), she got to her locker without a single person getting in the way as crowds parted like the Red Sea. It felt good this time; it felt like she ruled the school, not like she was trying to fake her way to the top. _This must be what Quinn misses_, she realised. She reached her locker easily, without anyone stopping her, insulting her, or throwing slushies in her face. She smiled to herself, opened her locker and got her books for the day. A wolf whistle behind her made her turn around.

'Well Berry, looks like _someone _ got out of bed on the right side today', Puck said with a grin. 'Suits you, if I may say so. More...you than last week.' Rachel smiled, noticing with a pleasant tingle how his eyes raked over her body in an admiring way.

'Why thank you No- Puck. I feel more...me. Besides, I know what I want now.' He raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiled again, mysteriously. 'You'll just have to wait and see. Oh!' She rummaged in her locker. 'This is yours.' She handed him a neatly folded shirt. 'I washed and ironed it myself', she said with a grin. 'Anyway, I have to get to class so...talk to you later?' She shut her locker and turned to go.

'Sure, I'll see you later Berry', Puck said. 'And you can call me Noah if you want.' She turned to face him again, the big smile on her face warming him inside.

'I'd like that', she hesitated. 'Noah.' She paused, brushed her hair out of her eyes quickly. 'So...I'll see you in Glee.' He nodded and she smiled again, walking away, short skirt flipping appealingly as she walked, heads turning and crowds part. _Hell, she sure is impressive_, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He looked at the shirt, wandering to his locker absent-mindedly. He sniffed it gently. It smelled like...vanilla. It smelled like Rachel Berry. With a grin, he put it into his locker and set off for class, knowing Rachel would find out if he didn't. And if Rachel knew, his ma would find out. And if his ma found out...chuckling to himself again, he walked on into McKinley High.

* * *

Three hours later, he was doing anything but laughing. He had Finn Hudson pinned up against the lockers in the locker rooms, eyeballing him with a stony glare.

'So Finn, what the fuck did you do to her?' he said coldly. 'Did you think you could push her into having sex with you and get away with it? Is that the kinda pussy you are?' Finn shook his head, clearly terrified.

'I just – you saw her! How could you resist her? I didn't force her, I swear, I just... Santana gave her some vodka cause I knew she'd be nervous otherwise and I didn't want her to be scared.' Puck shoved him against the lockers harder, anger coursing through his veins.

'Cut the crap Hudson! What you mean is, you told Santana to get her drunk so she'd be more..._willing_.' He shook his head, tasting bile. 'You make me sick man, you know that? You make her dress like a slut so you don't get your ass kicked for dating someone from Glee, then you treat her like shit, and _then_ you get someone to get her drunk so you can bully her into having sex with you.' He paused, trying to control the violent rage inside him. 'And then you act like some sissy girl and lie about it.' He shook his head again. 'She's fifteen Finn. _Fifteen_. And you took advantage of her, and used her, because you knew she cared about you.' He let Finn go, hearing an audible whimper of relief. 'You disgust me.' He walked away, without looking back, and went to find Rachel.

* * *

He found her in the cafeteria, causing a scene. She was standing at the Cheerios table, confronting Santana, and despite the fact she was shorter by a good four inches, it looked like she was giving as good as she got. _Girl's got balls, _he thought to himself with a smirk, his earlier anger fading at the sight of her. He walked, closer, noting Quinn's appearance out of the corner of his eye and acknowledging her with a tilt of his head. He wanted to hear this.

'So you decided you'd give me vodka, let me get drunk, and then drag _my_ boyfriend away and get _him _ drunk, leaving me on my own at a party where I knew no one and was in no fit state to look after myself?' the tiny brunette said accusingly.

'Hey look, I didn't force you to drink the damn vodka! I just gave it to you and left you to it – it's not like it's my job to keep an eye on you. Besides, Finn looked bored, and I figured I could cheer him up a little.' Santana smiled slyly and Puck was pretty sure he knew exactly what she'd had in mind by cheering him up. 'And then _you _went home and left him on his own, so I took care of him.' The head cheerleader flicked her hair. 'So really you should be thanking me.' Rachel appeared to think for a moment, head on one side, face considerate.

'Well, you know, I suppose I could thank you, but then I guess whores like you usually get paid for what you do, so I don't think I'll bother.' Santana's jaw dropped and Rachel smiled knowingly and _surprisingly sexily_ though Puck. _Damn the girl's tough. And smarter than I give her credit for._ Rachel laughed. 'What, you think I didn't realise you'd slept with him? Oh _please_! I left him drunk at a party with _you_. It was never like he'd resist once you'd offered. And it was never like you'd keep your legs crossed. Cause I've sure as hell never heard that you can.' She smiled, watching the colour drain out of Santana's face. 'You're welcome to him. See you in Glee.' And with that, she turned and walked away.

'You're a frigid bitch Rachel Berry!' Santana shouted after her. Rachel just waved absently over her shoulder, not bothering to look round. And in the silence that filled the cafeteria, someone began to clap until the whole room was filled with applause and Santana walked _very_ briskly out of the room. He smirked, and walked over to Quinn.

'Well _that _was entertaining', he said. She eyed him, eyebrows raised.

'I guess. But Santana sure as hell won't make Rachel's life easy. You know how much of a bitch she can be.' Puck shrugged.

'Rachel looks like she can handle herself.'

'Are you sure about that?' Quinn asked. 'I mean, did you think about the fact that she's going to go and see Finn now, on her own?' Puck's face dropped and he turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

He found Rachel by her locker, leaning on it heavily, eyes closed and posture slack. The deserted hallways made her seem even more alone, and before he knew what he was doing, he swept her into a hug, wanting to protect her; to take her away from all of this. Her arms wrapped around him and he felt her relax, as if she felt less vulnerable when he hid her from the world.

'What the hell Puck? What is it with you and my _girlfriends_?' Finn's voice startled them both, and they broke apart. Puck's temper flared and he scowled. _What kind of a jerk-off is he, that he thinks he can fuck Rachel around and then pretend like she's the one in the wrong?_ he wondered. He started forward, but Rachel laid a gentle hand on his arm, shaking her head at him.

'I've been meaning to come and talk to you Finn', she said calmly. 'I think you should know I'm dumping you for being a spineless, arrogant prick.' _Score!_ thought Puck, hardly keeping a smirk off his lips. _Eat that Hudson._ She took a breath, and continued. 'See, the thing is, I thought you were a good person. I liked you –_loved _you even- and you abused that because you're weak. You took advantage of me; of my feelings. You tried to change me into someone that I'm not and then you bullied me and manipulated me until I felt like dirt. Then you got Santana to get me drunk and _then_ you pushed me into having sex with you. Not because you loved me, or because you wanted to make me happy, but because some stupid jock told you that you should – because it would make you more _popular_.' She spat the word out. 'Well it doesn't work like that. Not with me.'

'Did he tell you this?' Finn looked at Puck. 'Did he lie to you about this because Rachel, I swear, it wasn't like that. I never-'

'Cut the crap Finn. I didn't need Puck to tell me. I worked it out for myself.' She sighed. 'You're pathetic, you know that? And it makes me sad that I wasted my time on you. And my virginity. And myself.' She half turned, then faced him again. 'Oh and I know about you and Santana. No surprises there I guess, although _frankly_, I'm surprised you had the stamina for another round considering your performance on Saturday night.' Puck's respect for the pint-sized singer went through the roof. _There goes Hudson's rep_, he thought with a laugh. 'Anyway Finn, I've wasted quite enough time on you. I'm going to live my life for me. I'm going to find someone who cares, and who trusts me – someone who'll never accuse me of cheating, or won't get off with another girl because she's offering. Have a nice life.' She met Puck's eyes, and he grinned at her.

'Well perhaps if you hadn't been such a prude I wouldn't have had to go to Santana', Finn said. Puck sighed, and looked at Rachel. He asked with his eyes, _please?_ She nodded. He smiled, and he turned around, smashing his fist into Finn's face. The quarterback dropped like a stone, clutching his profusely bleeding nose. For good measure, Puck kicked him in the balls, then slung an arm around Rachel's shoulders and walked her away, whistling cheerfully.

* * *

At Glee Club, Finn's nose was splinted and he looked incredibly sulky, sat next to an equally sulky Santana. The other members of Glee had pointedly moved to the other side of the room, surrounding Rachel and clearly offering her support if she wanted it. But she was holding up well, and with Puck at her side, she felt a lot stronger.

'Right, does anyone have anything to offer?' asked Mr Schue, clearly unwilling to draw attention to what was going on.

'I do Mr Schue', said Rachel brightly. Puck caught her arm as she stood up, looking at her questioningly. She smiled at him reassuringly. 'It's ok. I'll be fine.' She walked to the center of the room and nodded to the band, who struck up with gusto, the piano playing a melancholy air until Rachel and the band came in.

_Now you told me on a Sunday__  
__That it wasn't gonna work.__  
__I tried to cry myself to sleep, __  
__Cause it was supposed to hurt._

Puck watched her in awe as she moved confidently, looking as sure of herself as ever before.

_Don't say you're sorry__  
__Cause I'm not even breaking__  
__You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better__  
__Than to let you break my heart.__  
__The soul you'll never see again__  
__Won't be showing scars__  
_

She looked at Finn, her eyes mocking, and he flinched away from her gaze.

_The truth is all that I can feel_

_Every time you lie__  
__Every time you lie__  
__Every time you lie_

She sang to the room, smiling, self-assured, and undeniably sexy.

_I woke up the next morning__  
__With a smile on my face__  
__And a long list of gentlemen__  
__Happy to take your place._

_Much classier, less trashier__  
__Than who you proved to be.__  
__How long's it gonna take before__  
__You see that she's no me?__  
__Oh no._

Santana's eyes flashed angrily, and she got up and flounced out. Rachel carried on singing like nothing had happened. _Goddamn she's amazing_, he thought to himself.

_And I knew better__  
__Than to let you break my heart.__  
__The soul you'll never see again__  
__Won't be showing scars.__  
__Oh no no!__  
_

Finn looked like he'd like to crawl under his chair and die. Puck couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

_At night, awake__  
__I will be sleeping 'til morning breaks.__  
__That's the price you pay__  
__For your mistake-__  
__Goodbye to dreaming._

_So don't say you're sorry__  
__Cause I'm not gonna listen._

_And I knew better__  
__Than to let you break my heart.__  
__The soul you'll never see again__  
__Won't be showing scars.__  
__Oh no no!__  
_

The rest of them got to their feet, swaying and clapping, dancing around her, revelling in her confidence. They sang the song loud, sang it proudly, letting her know they were there, and they loved her, even if she was demanding, clearly crazy, and annoying as hell.

_The truth is all that I can feel__  
__Every time you lie._

Her voice rang out alone, and Finn walked out, clearly unable to take any more. In the middle of the cheers that erupted, she looked at him, and he grinned at her. _You're amazing_, he mouthed at her. She smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks, and he laughed. _I underestimated you Rachel Berry_, he thought, and went to give her a hug, holding her strong and safe even as everyone continued to go crazy around them.

* * *

**Remember, the 25th reviewer gets to ask for a oneshot! x IYH**


	6. Smile

**A/N: ** I was going to post this tomorrow, but as last chapter seemed to go down well, I decided I'd post this tonight instead as a thank you. I warn that this is a fairly uneventful chapter, but there is a fair amount of fluff in it, so please read, and I hope you enjoy it.

Again, my word count is fucked. The document upload seems to hate me.

**MASSIVE THANK YOUS ** for the amazing, amazing amount of reviews from everyone - it makes me happy!

**Reviewers: **RavenWolf2089,** klutzygal12,** Zolton,** Maiqu, **Megan Sarah,** iamladyliberty,** sweetcaroline1986,** Optimistic Alaina,** bloodyblond,** slaygurl,** ,** Karma22, **Daftwriter,** LiveLaughLurve3 **and** Recco101**

**Subscribers:** klutzygal12,** Manu Ventimiglia, **Loki624,** mumu15, **katydid7186,** SinisterSocks16,** ,** KJMorse, **TahnDawg,** KCarson325, **Karma22,** lumierelanuit, **offsoc**ks, Chezika **and** XxzenmasterxX, **

**Favouriters: **SongsRemain,and** TahnDawg**

**Songs in this are 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker and 'I'd Lie' By Taylor Swift.** I'm sorry if it annoys people that this sort of seems to be creeping into a song fic, but it IS Glee, so it's not too implausible and annoying I hope. And I do try to make it relevant.

Reviews are love! And the 50th reviewer gets a bigger reward - 2,000 word oneshot this time :)

* * *

**Oh you make me smile...**

From that day forwards, Rachel Berry swore never again to change herself for a man unless it was a change she was willing to make herself. She decided that from now on, the only person she was going to try and please was herself, and that anyone who didn't like that could go...well she could think of a few expressions that would fit, but they were more Noah's style than hers.

Noah Puckerman swore that he'd never let Finn Hudson near anyone that he cared about ever again. He also swore that he'd keep an eye out for Rachel Berry, no matter what. And although he'd never tell _anyone_, he promised himself that he'd make her smile whenever he could.

Quinn Fabray told herself that maybe she'd found a way to make up for all the people she'd hurt when she was Head Cheerio. She looked in the mirror and saw herself, knowing this was who she was now – and it was a better person than she'd ever been. And she promised herself that she'd make herself proud, and make the newfound friends she had in Glee proud too. After all, for the first time, she had friends she could actually trust.

* * *

From then on, things in McKinley High were different. It wasn't a seismic shift in the earth's crust, but a subtle change that despite its small scale, people noticed. From then on, the Cheerios were inspirational as a team, and excellent cheerleaders, but the overwhelming influence they'd once had faded slightly. For once, people didn't want to be Santana Lopez. And Finn Hudson, once the star quarterback was...admired for his skills on the pitch, but ostracised by the team, and no longer a figure of fear. And as for Puck, Rachel and Quinn...

Quinn found herself having a lot more faith in people. Sure, the crowds no longer parted like the sea when she walked through the halls, but it kind of didn't matter. She had real friends now, who cared about her, liked her for who she was, and didn't see the bump before they saw her. Glee gave her a sense of purpose again, and she liked that she was practically on a par with Rachel and Mercedes when it came to singing. It didn't even matter that she wasn't the best – she had a reason to get up each morning, and something to love about herself that wasn't based on how she looked or dressed. Instead, she was respected for herself, and as time passed, she found herself getting closer to the girl who'd once been her enemy – a girl she now knew to be someone with very similar dreams and aspirations, and someone who she could count on to be there, no matter what.

In Rachel's case, she enjoyed a sudden rise in popularity. A lot of people had reason to hate Santana Lopez – after all, she wasn't exactly the nicest person, nor was she any good at keeping her hands off other peoples' boyfriends. And her very public humiliation at Rachel's hands (and subsequently as Puck's, who seemed to be able to get his hands on a lot of very compromising pictures of Santana doing some rather...unusual things...) earned her some serious brownie points. She knew she'd never be the perfect idol she'd once longed to be, but she found that being a little more human made her a lot happier. Besides, she'd gained two amazing friends out of it, and according to Quinn, being an ideal wasn't all it was cracked up to be anyway.

As for Puck, he had always been feared. Respected for his athletic prowess (and his prowess in other areas, as he so often told Rachel with a flirty wink, making her laugh), but feared for his badass reputation and habit of shoving people in dumpsters. Now, he was respected as a person. Rachel Berry might not have been 'popular' but a lot of people knew her, and a lot of people didn't want to see her hurt. And when he stood up for her, looked out for her, and became friends with people, he earned respect he'd never had before. It was quietly acknowledged and never talked about, but it was there. Surprisingly, he found he rather liked it. And he really liked having Rachel as a friend.

The thing was, although wild horses wouldn't have made him admit it, there was something about Rachel Berry that made him want to behave himself; or at least clean his act up a little. And it wasn't just the fact that she'd tell his ma if she found out he was bunking class. It was something...more satisfying. It was the look on her face when she saw him; the big smile she gave him whenever he did well; her rock solid belief that he _was_ going places in life. For the first time in his existence, someone other than his family thought he was capable of being more than a Lima loser, winding up as some deadbeat with half a dozen kids by half a dozen women. She got this look in her eyes sometimes that almost gave him chills it was so intense; a look that told him she _believed_ he could do this – that he could be better than what people said he was. Hell, she even started tutoring him when she found out he was failing Math.

As for Rachel, she still had to pinch herself sometimes before she believed this was actually happening. A few months ago she'd thought Noah Puckerman was a complete douche (he'd even told her he knew she'd thought that, and she'd been unable to deny it, which made him laugh) who'd knocked up his best friend's girlfriend and slept around because he could. She'd seen a lazy, womanising jerk who put himself before anybody. Then she'd seen the boy who would try to show Quinn he could be a good father (and had actually managed to get some money, unlike Finn), even though she completely disapproved of the fact he would have stolen from Artie. The boy, who despite what he'd said, was clearly hurt when she'd so callously dumped him. And now...she saw the boy who was becoming a man, the boy who wanted more than anything to get out of Lima, and to show everyone he wasn't his father; _wasn't _going to wind up as some good for nothing waster. Without realising, he'd let her in, and now she knew him better than anybody (a fact that he warned her he would probably kill her for telling anyone about). She knew his innermost thoughts like her own (frankly, sometimes she wished she didn't, as a helluva lot of Puck's thoughts involved naked women), and she knew his weaknesses; the person under the hardcore shell.

Not to say he wasn't badass. Puck was the most badass guy she knew. His truck was a beast; he rode a Harley at weekends for the fun of it; he was a great mechanic (she even tried to get him to get a job with Kurt's dad, but as he pointed out, perhaps having Finn's pseudo stepdad as an employer wasn't a good idea); an amazing guitarist and so hardened to alcohol that he could knock back four double whiskies without raising a sweat. He took her to some beautiful places, showed her things that nobody else had ever seen, and never failed to make her smile. He even drew her once, when she fell asleep at his house, curled up on the sofa with Becca. He hadn't wanted to show her, but she'd pestered him all weekend, and come Monday morning, she'd found the charcoal sketch tucked into her locker, its bold lines capturing the moment so completely she could hardly breath. And to her, that was the best thing about him – he was a man of hidden depths.

* * *

As time passed, Rachel found herself happier than she'd ever been. Looking around Glee one afternoon as they sung, she realised how much better life had become. Ironically, the song matched her mood.

_You're better than the best__  
__I'm lucky just to linger in your light__  
__Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)__  
__Completely unaware__  
__Nothing can compare to where you send me__  
__Lets me know that it's okay (yeah, it's okay)__  
__And the moments when my good times start to fade__  
_

_You make me smile like the sun, _

_Fall outta bed__  
__Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head__  
__Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
__You make me dance like fool, _

_Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile_

Looking around her friends, up and dancing as the piano pounded out the tune and they belted out the cheesy lyrics, she couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so secure in herself – so sure of her place in the world.

_Even when you're gone__  
__Somehow you come along _

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack__  
__And just like that__  
__You steal away the rain__  
__And just like that__  
_

Puck grinned at her and she caught her breath a little, just like she always did, before grinning back.

_You make me smile like the sun, _

_Fall outta bed__  
__Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head__  
__Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
__You make me dance like fool, _

_Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile__  
_

She met Quinn's eyes, and the blonde smiled happily at her, a little slower on her feet now her pregnancy was further along, but still gorgeous and still smiling. Inside Rachel's chest, she felt warm at the sight of a girl she could now call her best friend – someone who made her life that little bit brighter.

_Don't know how I lived without you__  
__Cause every time that I get around you__  
__I see the best of me inside your eyes__  
__You make me smile_

_You make me smile like the sun, _

_Fall outta bed__  
__Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head__  
__Spin like a record, crazy on a Sunday night__  
__You make me dance like fool, _

_Forget how to breathe__  
__Shine like gold, _

_Buzz like a bee__  
__Just the thought of you can drive me wild__  
__Oh, you make me smile_

She watched Mercedes and Kurt singing back to back, almost cracking up as they tried to out dance each other, with Tina and Artie singing to each other, love reflected in each other's eyes so perfectly it was almost sickening. Regionals might have been around the corner, but they were all in fine form, raring to go.

_(Oh, you make me smile)__  
__Oh you make me smile__  
__(Oh, you make me smile)__  
__Oh you make me smile_

And she saw Puck and Quinn meet eyes across the room, and her heart filled with joy at the smile her two friends shared. She knew for sure they weren't interested in each other, but it felt so good to knew that because of her, they were friends, and that is was because of her that Quinn had asked Puck to come with her to her checkups (which he'd declined, on account of fat pregnant women's vaginas being one of nature's most grotesque creations – he'd got a slap for that one) and even to meet the couple she would be giving their baby to. The happiness on his face that day made her feel like the sun had gone into orbit around her.

She watched them proudly as they sung, remembering her friends talking about settling on names (this was their one stipulation of the couple adopting their child) for their daughter, with Quinn telling Puck there was no way in _hell_ that their little girl was going to be called Lady Gaga the Second, and was hardly able to stifle a laugh at the memory.

* * *

But most of all, she smiled when she was with Puck. It was like someone had flicked a switch in her face and her muscles were fixed in a permanent grin. In fact, she smiled so hard it actually _hurt_ sometimes. And she found herself laughing more and more every day, sometimes so much that it was hard to breathe and her stomach started to hurt.

_I don't think that passenger seat__  
__Has ever looked this good to me__  
__He tells me about his night__  
__And I count the colours in his eyes_

Sat in his truck one night after he'd been out painting by the lake, she listened as he painted her a picture with his words, watching as his hazel eyes glowed with enthusiasm, noting how the flecks of green in them seemed brighter. She felt like she could have sat there for hours, just listening to him talk.

_He'll never fall in love__  
__He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair__  
__I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong__  
__And I don't think it ever crossed his mind__  
__He tells a joke, I fake a smile__  
__But I know all his favourite songs_

The mohawk was getting a little long, and he rubbed it absent mindedly, not meeting her eyes as he told her about the first time he feel in love, and how he'd never felt so much pain as when she broke his heart. He laughed, saying a godlike man like himself shouldn't be tied to one woman anyway, so he'd never fall in love again, just share his epic skills with a multitude of gorgeous woman. She smiled at his joke, but inside, she just wanted to hug him. Then 'Photograph' by Nickelback came on the radio, and they left the conversation, Rachel watching him intently as he sang along, knowing he knew all the words to all their songs.

_And I could tell you__  
__His favourite colour's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie_

Green made his eyes stand out, but he said he liked it because it reminded him of lying in the grass on hot summer days, staring at the sky and feeling like everything was right. She teased him furiously for being such a poetry spouting girl, but in reality, she couldn't have been more impressed. And she hardly knew what to say when he showed her one of the few photos of his father. The resemblance was striking it was true, and there was no doubt where he got his eyes from, but looking at his face, she smiled, thinking that her Puckerman looked much kinder.

_He looks around the room__  
__Innocently overlooks the truth__  
__Shouldn't a light go on__  
__Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long__  
__And he sees everything black and white__  
__Never let nobody see him cry__  
__I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

Sometimes, she wondered how he hadn't noticed, then she remembered that sometimes she didn't even realise herself. These feelings crept up on her, stealthily as Noah climbing through her window at 1am. And so she just kept it to herself, not telling anyone.

_I could tell you__  
__His favourite colour's green__  
__He loves to argue__  
__Born on the seventeenth__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him__  
__I'd lie__  
_

His birthday was actually the sixteenth. He'd let it slip one day, two weeks before hand, and she'd slapped him for not telling her sooner.

_He stands there, then walks away__  
__My God, if I could only say__  
__I'm holding every breath for you_

Every time he went to class, smiling carelessly at her over his shoulder before swaggering along the corridors like the king of the world, she tried to fight the little ache in her heart.

_He'd never tell you__  
__But he can play guitar__  
__I think he can see through everything but my heart__  
__First thought when I wake up is__  
__My God, he's beautiful__  
__So I put on my make-up__  
__And pray for a miracle_

She'd watched him sleeping once, when they'd all gone out to the lake for a day once. The rest of Glee were dotted around the place, eating, drinking (not that anyone would have told Mr Schue they'd brought beer and wine with them) or playing in the water, swinging off the rope swing into the lake with screams as they hit the water. He'd been round hers the night before, talking late into the small hours, and he was clearly tired. So, he'd stretched out in the sun, shirtless and muscular, falling asleep. She'd sneaked a looked at him every now and again, admiring every toned of inch of him that she could see. With a sigh, she checked herself out in her pocket mirror, reapplied her lip gloss, and made up her mind to wish on every star she saw.

_Yes, I could tell you__  
__His favourite colour's green__  
__And he loves to argue__  
__Oh, and it kills me__  
__His sister's beautiful__  
__He has his father's eyes__  
__And if you ask me if I love him...__  
__if you ask me if I love him...__  
__I'd lie_

Mercedes had asked once if anything was going on; after all, it was no secret how much time they spent together. She'd denied it, just enough to make a point. Now, alone in the practice room, she sighed quietly, the song ended. The words weren't exactly right, but there wasn't any better way she could think of saying what she thought. After all, it wasn't like it mattered as _nobody_ would ever know. And with another sigh, she grabbed her things and walked out of the door, not seeing Quinn Fabray standing in the shadows, a thoughtful look on her face.


	7. Breathless

**A/N: **Right, sorry for the long wait, it's been a made week and I've barely had the chance to sit down and write. Anyway, it's here now, and I hope you like it. I should be updating again by the end of the week.

The songs are 'Breathless' by Corinne Bailey Rae and 'Admit It' by Esmee Denters.

Formatting onsite proved to be a bitch, which is making me grumpy. Gah. You would think they don't want us publishing... Also the word count is off as usual...

**BIG ** thanks to all these lovely, lovely people:

**Reviewers: **Daftwriter,** LiveLaughLurve3, **Recco101,** RavenWolf2089, **Karma22,** bloodyblond, **Maiqu,** twighlightangel61090, sweetcaroline1986,**** Shelz, **jonasluver.1,** IcePrincess885 **and** wtb4ever**

**Subscribers: **jensen's Angel, **HomZom,** twighlightangel61090, **lialt1,** blu-absolute-lova24,** jonasluver.1, **ally2892,** IcePrincess885, **angeladm7878,** miaowow, **demonicmoon815,** WakingVortex, **LBMemphis,** tjmul, evalisse,**** Pegasus63, **dingbat1723** and **fangtasia87

**Favouriters: **Karma22,** jensen's Angel, **HomZom,** twighlightangel61090, **IcePrincess885,** celestecullen, **mypetconcubine** and **tjmul

My darling reviewers, you make my life absolutely G! I'm now offering a 4,000 word Puckleberry oneshot of any rating (except M) to my 100th reviewer :) Also, to my 25th and 50th reviewers, could you please indicate if you would actually like to commission your oneshots from me or not? thanks.

* * *

**I get so breathless when you call my name...**

Looking around Glee the next day, Rachel couldn't help but feel a little left out. Tina and Artie were looking seriously loved up as usual, Mercedes and Kurt were in their 'terrible twosome' gossiping merrily in the corner, while Quinn and Jesse were deep in discussion, flirting shamelessly (that one at least made her smile – they were a good match). At the back, Mike and Matt sat with the new recruit (Santana and Finn had left shortly after the 'Every Time You Lie' debacle, unable to join in as a team and remorselessly isolated by the rest of Glee), a teammate of theirs whose name she was incapable of remembering. Sighing, she perked up as Puck strolled in and slid into a chair next to her.

'Hey Berry, what's with the long face? Not feeling the couple vibe? You not got another half to hang with?' he teased, but the lyrics of a song floated into her head regardless.

_Seems like everyone else has a love just for them,__  
__I don't mind, we have such a good time,__  
__My best friend, _

_But sometimes, well__  
__I wish we could be more than friends,__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Oh...__  
_

'Shut up Noah', she said with forced cheeriness. 'Anyway, it's not like I see you all snuggled up to someone. So what makes you any less lonely?' She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smirked, leaning in close.

'That's because, my little Berry, I know that you'd be upset if the person I was snuggling with wasn't you', he said, voice dangerously low. She caught her breath inadvertently, tingles running up her legs and into her abdomen.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name.__  
__I've often wondered; do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__What I'm thinking of_

She was struggling to think of a reply, and there was a sudden look in Puck's eyes that made her worried, but as he opened his mouth to speak, Mr Schue came in. She sent a thankful prayer to God for saving her from ritual humiliation, and tried very hard to forget the past five minutes.

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line,__  
__And you know I can't promise you things__  
__Will turn out fine,__  
__But I have to be honest, _

_I want you to be mine__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Oh..._

_

* * *

_

To her surprise, Quinn called her that day after she got home from Glee.

'Hey Quinn, are you ok?' she asked, hoping that everything was ok.

'Sure Rachel. But you and I need to talk.' Rachel's heart sank, and she wondered what she could possibly have done. Horrible scenarios of her backstabbing her best friend ran through her mind, and then she calmed herself, knowing full well she'd done nothing of the sort. 'It's about you and Puck.' Her heart plummeted. Did she know? She couldn't know. _Nobody_ knew. She was a good actress and she'd hidden it well. It was fine. Quinn didn't know. 'I know you like him.' _Damn it. She knows. _

'I don't know what you're talking about. Seriously Quinn, I thought we'd already been over this with Mercedes a while back. We're just friends.' It sounded a little weak, she knew, but what else could she do? If she protested too strongly, Quinn would smell a rat in an instant. 'I mean, I like Noah, but I don't _like _like him.' She closed her eyes, hoping it would be enough.

'Rachel, I can tell you're lying. And even if I hadn't seen the way you look at him when you think nobody's looking, or heard you call him Noah – which no one else does – I heard you singing the other day.' _Fuck. She_ really _knows._

'I sing all the time Q, what do you mean?' She was clutching at straws and they both knew it. Quinn sighed down the line.

'I heard you singing Taylor Swift. It was 'I'd Lie' to be specific. We both know what that song's about. And we both know how much of it applies to Puck. Or rather, how you feel about him.' Rachel was silent. 'I'm not mad at you hon, I just want to know what you're going to do about it.'

'Nothing. There's nothing I _can_ do about it. I mean, it's not like he feels the same way.' She sighed deeply, sadness sweeping over her as she thought about all the nights she'd lain away thinking up implausible situations where Noah would sweep her off her feet and they'd share a passionate kiss before he asked her out. So far, none of her daydreams had even come close to coming true.

'Oh come _on _Rachel, you aren't serious right?' Quinn's tone was disbelieving. 'You mean you actually think it's just you in this equation?' Rachel was silent again, hardly understanding what her friend was saying. 'Rachel, I'm telling you now, Puck's got it bad for you. And I mean _really_ bad. I mean, he lets you call him Noah, and I think only his family are allowed to do that – and you've _met_ his family. Even Finn's only met his mother like, once and they've been friends for _years._ And you guys spend time together all the time. Seriously, I've never spent that much time with any guy unless I was dating them – god I spend less time with some of my _friends_ than you spend with Puck. Do you really think he's not interested?'

'Quinn, he's just being friendly and looking out for me. I mean, I kinda owed him after that party, and we've just hung out since then. I think he likes the company. And it's not like he has Finn any more...'

'Rachel, you're not Finn, and you never will be. Besides, do you _honestly_ think he'd still be looking out for you now if he didn't have a reason? And if he was trying to get into your pants he'd have done it by now. Trust me.' A small part of Rachel's chest ached in pain when she remembered that. Somehow, she always managed to overlook the fact that they'd had sex in order for Quinn to be pregnant. 'He likes you for you Rachel. And he wants more than just a quick fling. Believe me.' Rachel's tongue seemed glued to her mouth. She was silent.

Quinn sighed down the phone. 'Look I have to go cause the baby's making me need to pee, but this isn't the end of it ok? Puck likes you. Fact. For a start, have you even noticed that he hasn't dated or hooked up with anyone since that party? Just think about it.' She hung up, leaving Rachel staring at the phone lifelessly, her mind a whirl of confusion.

Flopping back on her bed, she pictured Puck's knowing grin, his flirty comments, all his affectionate teasing. Her breath hitched in her throat and a few different images sprang unbidden into her head. She tried to banish them unsuccessfully, so instead, she lay there wondering what sex with Puck would be like and hoping that maybe one day, she'd find out.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,__  
__I've often wondered, do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__Oh!_

_'Cause I've tried to do this right in your own time__  
__I've been telling with my eyes, my heart's on fire,__  
__Why don't you realise?__  
__Tell me do you know?__  
__Tell me do you know?_

_I get so breathless, when you call my name,__  
__I've often wondered, do you feel the same?__  
__There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity__  
__When we're all alone,__  
__So don't tell me__  
__You can't see__  
__Oh!_

_

* * *

_

Over the next couple of days, Rachel tried to see whatever it was that Quinn saw. The trouble was, she knew she was letting her desires take over the facts. She wanted Noah to like her so badly that she started seeing things that she was sure weren't really signs. She started to think that maybe he _was_ flirting with her, and maybe there _was_ a chance that he liked her. Eagerly, she started to respond, becoming more flirtatious, even trying to act little bit more like Quinn or Santana (or how Quinn _used_ to act). And it seemed to work.

Buoyed up by the success of her actions, she decided to put it out there as plainly as she could, without actually saying it to Puck's face (she'd never admit it, but she was more scared of that than anything else in the world – even spiders). She recruited Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittany to help her, telling them it was a private project she wanted help on, but that she wanted Mr Schue's approval too. Quinn refused to be part of it on account of her rapidly growing bump, saying she wasn't exactly in the right shape to be dancing anyway, and also, she would kinda spoil the vibe, but she gave her support whenever possible. With some trepidation, Rachel waited for the next Glee rehearsal.

'Mr Schue, I have a number I'd like to perform. I don't think that it's much use for Regionals as it only has male backing vocals in it, but I'd like to share it anyway.' Mr Schue nodded with a grin.

'Well Rachel, I'd love to hear it anyway. You certainly bring something new to us every time you sing, so let's give it a whirl.' She smiled, indicating with the others, and they joined her at the front. She nervously met Quinn's eye, who gave her a small nod and a smile. She nodded in return, trying to calm her racing heart and anxiously wiped her clammy palms on her skirt. _This is it_.

Mercedes kicked off with her soulful diva intro, belting it out like there was no tomorrow. Then it was her turn to sing, and she prayed fervently that she'd be able to sing.

_Hangin' in the hood__  
__Giving me the eye__  
__I get the message__  
__Why you gotta act shy?__  
__Looking at you nodding your head__  
__I can read your mind__  
__You really want it bad__  
__I can tell by the look on your face__  
__That you're really, really, really, really into me_

She tapped into her inner performer and tried to forget why she was doing this. It was just another song, just another show – she was a _star_ and they'd better not forget it.

_Is it me or is it hot in here__  
__(Burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)_

Her friends chorused behind her, all dancing and reminding her that she wasn't doing this alone as she strutted proudly, channelling every diva she'd ever admired.

_Is it real, or am I just imagining? __  
__(Do I want it too much, am I making it up?)__  
__I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

She looked at Puck, straight in the eye, flicking her hair defiantly, daring him not to look at her. She was sexy and she knew it. Her confidence brimmed over and she was immortal for the next two and a half minutes.

_Just admit it__  
__I know you want it__  
__Why you over there?__  
__When you could be right here__  
__Come and get it__  
__You know I got it__  
__Can't you read the signs?__  
__Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
_

_Trying to impress__  
__Got me acting like a fool__  
__Don't want you to see me__  
__But I really do__  
__Cause I'm the type of girl whose used to playing it cool__  
__If you wanna win me over it's up to you_

She looked at Puck again, barely noticing the slight look of confusion on his face. _  
_

_(Yeah baby)__  
__C'mon and make your move_

_Is it me or is it hot in here?__  
__(Burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)__  
__Is it real or am I just imagining?__  
__(Do I want it too much, am I making it up?)__  
__I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more_

_Just admit it__  
__I know you want it__  
__Why you over there?__  
__When you could be right here__  
__Come and get it__  
__You know I got it__  
__Can't you read the signs?__  
__Why you wasting time?_

Ever male eye in the room (with the possible exception of Kurt and possibly Jesse, who was holding Quinn's hand) was on her, and she knew it, playing to the crowd and knowing they loved it._  
_

_When you could be mine__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
_

_When you could be mine__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
__(Just admit it, admit it)__  
_

_You could be mine__  
__(Ooooh)__  
_

Thankfully, Mercedes took over for the more soulful bits and she could take a break, dancing with everyone else like they'd planned, loving every second of it.

_Is it me or is it hot in here?__  
__(Burning up, adrenaline rush, can't get enough)__  
__Is it real or am I just imagining?__  
__(Do I want it too much, am I making it up?)__  
__I try to ignore you babe, but I keep coming back for more__  
_

_Just admit it__  
__I know you want it__  
__Why you over there?__  
__When you could be right here__  
__Come and get it__  
__You know I got it__  
__Can't you read the signs?__  
__Why you wasting time?_

_When you could be mine._

She looked straight at Puck, chest rising and falling rapidly after being so energetic, but the slight look of confusion on his face hit her even as the room burst into applause.

'Fantastic guys! I loved it', said Mr Schue enthusiastically as they went back to their seats. 'If we can find a way to get it into our repertoire for Regionals I think we should. Great energy everyone, and fantastic vocals Rachel and Mercedes.' Her friends glowed, but she felt like her heart was slowly sinking to her shoes.

* * *

Glee seemed to last forever, time trickling slowly past, Rachel painfully aware of Puck's presence and the fact that she had got carried away and made a complete fool of herself. Finally, it was time to go, and as they left, Puck grabbed her arm.

'Listen Rachel, I'm sorry, I can't make tonight, I have to look after Becca. I'll see you tomorrow ok?' She nodded, smiling, but she could feel tears prickling her eyes as he left. Quinn slipped an arm round her shoulders.

'I'm really sorry. I honestly thought he liked you. And now...I don't know what to think.' She hugged her smaller friend gently. 'Come on. Ice cream time honey.' Slowly, they walked out of the classroom together, both very unsettled. _  
_


	8. Persuasion

**A/N: **I'm really, really proud of this chapter. I had SO much fun writing it, and I hope you all have just as much fun reading it!

I've explained a few things here that people asked about, so I hope this clears up any confusion :)

THANK YOUS: (particularly to my amazing reviewers!)

**Reviewers: **Maiqu,** coastiewife465, **melon872,** LiveLaughLurve3, **Shelz,** miladybronwyn,** twighlightangel61090,** bloodyblond, **sweetcaroline1986,** Sinfully Sined, **FREAKTONIGHT** and **hpgeek151

**Subscribers: **,** coastiewife465, **JavaJunkieGurl,** Samwelshdragon, **orsinoslady,** Lani-Lim, **synnersaints,** amarantha01, **Sinfully Sined, **sillygoose2006, **Vivian Black715,** Dollyta, **FREAKTONIGHT,** McHouse, **moko-SAN,** Swooshh, **Ele84,** .11, **jessirose85** and **LadyBold

**Favouriters: **coastiewife465,** miladybronwyn, **Mello's-Dark-Chocolate,** swift21** and** moko-SAN**

* * *

**Just Say Yes**

Quinn Fabray looked around her living room with a sigh. After 'Babygate' she'd moved out of Finn's house, briefly staying with Mr Schue while she worked out a plan. And if she said so herself, it had been an uncommonly brilliant one. She'd gone to her parents, threatening to report them to the authorities and/or sue them for reckless abandonment and neglect unless they provided her with a place to live. She'd even taken the time to consult a lawyer, having some legal documents drawn up. Obviously, they'd agreed, knowing she was every bit capable of doing exactly as she said, and getting away with it too. So they'd bought her a house in Lima, and now paid her bills and gave her a monthly allowance sizeable enough to allow her to eat, cloth herself, put petrol in the car and even go out a few times if she wanted. She would be the first to acknowledge that it was what Puck called 'a sweet deal', and the house was lovely. But she was not impressed at this point in time.

The reason for her disatisfaction was her best friend, who was looking completely dead, slumped over a pot of Ben & Jerry's as she sat on Quinn's sofa, eyes fixed blindly on the tv, clearly not seeing what was in front of her. Her fingers toyed with a spoon idly, Rachel's mind obviously elsewhere. With a sigh, Quinn snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

'Rach, wake up! Ice cream won't eat itself and god knows I shouldn't eat it – I'm fat enough as it is.' Rachel came back to the real world with a practically audible thump. She sighed, dug in her spoon and ate a large mouthful of ice cream dispiritedly. To her surprise, it actually made her feel better so she took another spoonful and munched happily.

'So what's with you and Jesse anyway? You seemed pretty close today', she said, in an attempt to get her mind of the events of Glee that day. Seeing the look of Quinn's face, she hastened to add 'Oh it's not like I mind. I'm just curious Q.' Quinn relaxed, smiling a little, the faintest of blushes creeping across her face. Looking at her hands, she replied:

'Well, when we were becoming friends I kind of realised you weren't the only person I barely knew, so I spent some time getting know everyone else as well. Jesse and I got along really well from the start, and we just hit it off. We started hanging out after Glee sometimes and just talked and stuff.' She paused, and they both knew she'd almost said _'Like you and Puck.'_ She carried on briskly. 'Anyway, then we started spending time together outside of Glee and things, and we went to the cinema once or twice, just as friends obviously. And now...well I like him, and he likes me I guess, but we're just taking things slow.' She paused again, a wide smile on her face as she looked at Rachel. 'I know he's an ex of yours, but I really like him. I mean, you know what he's like.' Rachel nodded. 'And it's not just that – we're both desperate to get out of here; to make something of ourselves. He wants to go to Broadway, you know that, and I, well I...I want to go to Hollywood. I know it's a long shot, but that's what I want. And he understands that. And he supports me.' She looked at Rachel again. 'Is that ok with you?' Rachel smiled.

'Quinn, of _course_ it's ok. I know he's a great guy, and I know I messed up with him, but I don't like him like that anymore. I mean, we're talking again now, and I hope we can be friends in the future, but I'm not pining after him. If he makes you happy, that's fantastic, and I hope it works out well for you.' Quinn smiled happily and Rachel smiled back. Then a thought popped into her head. 'How does he feel about, you know?' She looked at the ever more obvious bulge in her friend's stomach.

'It's interesting', said the blonde. 'It's almost like he doesn't see it. I mean, it's not like he's ignoring it, and he's been amazing about me going to the clinic with you and Puck and things, but it's like it's not an issue.' She paused, face glowing. 'It's like he just sees me', she almost whispered. Rachel seized her in a hug, and the clung to each other. 'Thank you Rachel', Quinn said quietly, finding her voice almost choked by emotion.

'No problem Fatty', said Rachel with a grin. Quinn punched her. 'What Q? You said it yourself!' They burst into fits of giggles, sprawled on the sofa lazily. Rachel looked happy, but her friend made a mental note to hunt down Noah Puckerman and get the truth out of him.

* * *

A few days later, she got her chance. She caught Puck outside his locker, putting his books away at the end of the day. _Since when does Puck go to class?_ she asked herself. Then a thought occurred to her. _Since Rachel_. Sighing, she walked up to him, knowing this wouldn't be easy.

'Puck, I need to talk to you. About Rachel.' His posture went rigid and he turned around very, very slowly, looking at her with something like fear.

'Quinn, I-'

'I don't want to hear it Puckerman. Music room, _now_', she said sternly, channelling Sue Sylvester (a force to be reckoned with, even by Puck's standards) at her most commanding. Unsurprisingly, Puck shut his locker and walked to the Glee practice room, sitting down quickly, not meeting her eye as she shut the door and pulled a chair up in front of him, settling herself into it carefully. 'Now you're going to explain to me what the hell you've been doing to poor Rachel, and _why_ the hell you didn't ask her out the other day.' He looked at her, ready to protest. 'No, shut up Puck. I know you like her, so don't even _think_ about telling me you don't. God, the only person who didn't believe it was Rachel.'

'Rachel knows?' he asked, with something like a gulp. 'What has she said? Does she hate me?' Quinn stared at him in amazement.

'No you complete idiot! Well I mean yes she knows, but she doesn't hate you. Or she didn't. I don't know about now. I mean, she put herself out there singing that song at you the other day and then you ditched her and avoided her for the next week, so really I wouldn't be surprised if she does.' She paused, thinking about it. 'Look, I had a hard enough time convincing Rachel that you liked her, and now you've blown that.'

'She _was_ singing that forme_?_' Puck's surprise was plain. 'I did wonder if maybe she was singing it at me and then I got scared and-' He stopped when Quinn giggled. 'What? Rachel Berry is pretty fucking scary alright? I mean, look what she did to Finn and Santana.' He paused, shaking his head. 'Anyway, I thought that. And then I realised she was probably singing at Mike or Matt and then...I just couldn't face her. I couldn't spend an evening with her wondering if she liked someone else. It hurt ok.' He looked at her defiantly. 'I really like her Q. I know I messed up. But I had to get out of there. I had to clear my head, take some time to think about what I felt. And now, well, I guess I know exactly what I feel...' He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

'I know. And that's why you have to do something about it.' Puck shook his head instantly.

'No fucking way. I've blown it. No chance. Sorry Quinn but just no. She'd eat me alive. You know how upset she is. I'm not risking my balls just to get rejected and shot down in flames.' And with that he got up and walked out of the room without a backward glance. The pregnant girl sighed. _Well they're certainly stubborn enough for each other_, she thought.

* * *

'Rachel, seriously, did it never occur to you that maybe he didn't realise you were singing to him? Or that he's just as scared about this as you are?' Quinn's tone was pleading, and she held her breath as there was a pause on the other end of the line. _Please let her listen to me_, she hoped fervently.

'Q, I trust you and you're a great friend, but I don't want to think about this – it just hurts! I still like Puck, but I'm not going to keep hoping that something's going to happen. I mean, if I do, all that will happen is I'll make a fool of myself again, and I'm really not keen to do that again anytime soon...' Rachel's voice was jokey, but her friend could hear the pain in it.

'But don't you even want to talk to him? Aren't you bothered about not hanging out with him? The pair of you used to be together all the time and you must be missing him surely. Don't you want to try and sort that out?' She heard a heavy sigh.

'Yes, I miss him. I miss him all the time. But maybe...maybe right now it's good for me to have some time away from him. Maybe this way I can spend some time moving on from him. And then in the future...well we could be friends again. Just friends, for real this time.' She sighed again. 'I know you mean well Q, but this isn't really helping me feel any better right now. Can we not talk about Puck anymore? At all? Please? I just want to get over him.'

'If you're sure Rachel...' Quinn's voice was hesitant.

'I'm sure ok? Now I'm sorry but I have to go. My dads are taking me out to cheer me up. I'll see you around ok?' She hung up, leaving Quinn wondering how she could possibly fix this mess.

* * *

The next day, she was tackling Puck again and hoping that just maybe she'd have a little more luck. After all, she only had so much patience. And lately, the baby tended to shorten that patience by quite a lot.

'Puck, will you slow down and _listen to me?_!' she yelled at him as he strode down the corridor, struggling to keep up with him.

'I told you Quinn, I'm not going to ask her out, ok? She'd kill me without a second thought.' Stopping, she sighed, pulling out her last weapon.

'I won't let you be there at the birth.' Even as she said it, she knew she was a horrible, _horrible_, person. But she had nothing else to work with. And it was her last chance to make this right before the pair of them screwed up the best thing they had going for them. Her heart sped up in something like fear as Puck stopped and turned around _very_ slowly, his eyes filled with something she couldn't quite place. _Anger? Pain? Fear?_

'You'd keep me from being there Q? You'd actually stop me from being at the birth of my _child_ just so you can make me ask Rachel out?' His voice was hard, and unbelievably cold. She almost took back her words, then she realised that she only had one shot at this and she had to make it count.

'Yes. That's what I'm saying Noah.' She paused. 'Rachel's the best friend I've ever had. She's been amazing to me, and helped me out so much lately. Hell, it's because of her that I even considering letting you be a part of this in the first place. And I owe it to her to try and stop you both from throwing away a real chance of happiness.' She sighed, leaning heavily against a locker. 'Look Puck, you know as well as I do she's as stubborn as a rock. I've _tried _to change her mind but she refuses to listen. If she's going to listen, it has to come to you.'

'Say your piece' he said, still looking like a storm cloud.

'You have to tell her how you feel. We both know you really like her – I mean _really_ like her. And I know she feels the same way about you. If you talk to her, there's a chance you might be able to persuade her that she doesn't have to give up on you. Because that's what she's doing Puck. She told me she's going to take some space from you until she's over you, and you can 'just be friends, for real'. And she means it. If you don't let her know how you feel, you'll never get another chance.'

'She said that?' Something like fear crept into his eyes. He looked at his feet. 'She really means it doesn't she?' Quinn nodded, meeting his eyes.

'You have to do this if you ever want to have a chance with her. And if you want to be there when this little one's born', she added as an afterthought, rubbing her rounded belly softly. His brows furrowed.

'Alright. I'll talk to her. It's just...' he paused, looking thoughtful. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Well, for a start, I hate to break it to you, but you're going to need to do more than talk to her.' He looked at her in confusion. 'Remember how you had to convince her you were leading man material when you first went out?' Puck's eyes narrowed and he shook his head, backing away from her. She nodded, advancing on him. 'Oh yes you do Puck. And I know just what you can sing...'

* * *

'I have a song Mr Schue', Puck said, meeting Quinn's eye across the room. She nodded. 'It's a...message. A very important message that I should have said earlier but I – well I missed my chance, and I guess now I just have to do my best.' He stopped, fighting embarrassment as everyone looked at him. Everyone except Rachel that was, who looked very pointedly at the wall.

'Well let's hear it Puck. After all, Glee is all about expressing yourself.' The teacher looked at him curiously, but he just shrugged, and stepped down the front of the room, trying to calm the tension wound in his stomach and hoping that _please god she wouldn't shoot me down in front of everyone at Glee_. Not that it helped, because he knew Rachel Berry would totally hand his ass to him in front of the whole of McKinley High if she felt like it. Breathing out heavily, he nodded at the band and moved to the center of the room. The music started and he knew that now, there was no turning back.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see__  
__I want you to stay here beside me.__  
__I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am,__  
__So just tell me today and take my hand._

Her eyes were on the floor, but her face looked softer, and he could swear that she was tapping her foot along with the music. He walked over to her, and held out his hand, praying she'd take it.

_Please take my hand.__  
__Please take my hand._

_Please take my hand.__  
__Please take my hand._

To his surprise, she did, coming with him as he walked to the piano again, holding her hand and looking straight into her eyes. He saw a lot of pain there, and inside, he cringed._  
_  
_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back.__  
__It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind,__  
__Only love._

She tried to pull away, but he caught her other hand as well and kept her with him, singing into her eyes, ignoring everyone else in the room as he tried to make her see what he was trying to say.

_It's so simple and you know it is,__  
__You know it is.__  
__We can't be to and fro like this__  
__All our lives.__  
__You're the only way to me,__  
__The path is clear._

She tried to pull away again, but he held her fast, pulling her closer to him, looking deep into her eyes and seeing her unwillingness.

_What do I have to say to you,__  
__For God's sake, dear?__  
__For God's sake, dear.__  
__For God's sake, dear.__  
__For God's sake, dear.__  
__For God's sake, dear._

To his relief, she stopped fighting him, and looked him straight in the eye as he sang, watching him with something like curiosity.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back.__  
__It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind,__  
__Only love.__  
__Just say yes, cause I'm aching and I know you are too,__  
__For the touch of your warm skin,__  
__As I breathe you in.__  
_

He pulled her in closer, and she barely resisted. She was so small, and yet she fitted perfectly against him, her cute little dress creating only a thin barrier between them as he felt the rapid beat of her heart. He wrapped his arms around her, and they swayed slowly, the rest of Glee club captured in the moment.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt.__  
__This was all I wanted, all I want.__  
__It's all I want.__  
__It's all I want.__  
__It's all I want.__  
__It's all I want._

He felt her relax and he knew he'd done it – he'd won her round. He hadn't lost her, and he could barely believe his lucky as her slim arms wound around his waist, her face buried in his chest as he sung to her, to Glee, to the world if they'd cared.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back__  
__It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind,__  
__Only love._

He didn't complain when she pulled him in for a kiss, leaving the rest of Glee (who'd risen to their feet and joined in the last chorus) to finish the song for him as he kissed the most beautiful (and fucking hot, come to mention it) girl in the world. His girlfriend. Rachel Berry.

_Just say yes, cause I'm aching and I know you are too,__  
__For the touch of your warm skin__  
__As I breathe you in__._

The cheers were deafening, but they ignored them. When they did break apart and she looked at him with a big goofy smile on her face, he couldn't resist returning the grin, but it didn't stop him from flipping a v-sign at Mike and Matt when they wolf whistled. And as everyone embraced and celebrated around them (it sure as hell seemed like they were the last two to know. What the hell was up with that?), it certainly didn't stop him from pulling the tiny brunette in for another serious makeout session. She didn't seem to mind either. Had he mentioned that his girlfriend was fucking hot?

* * *

**A/N2: ** Although I don't feel like this is the end, I'd like to know what you think. Would you like me to leave it here, or would you like more Puckleberry goodness? **Reviews are love!**


	9. Taste

**A/N: **Right, so I've decided I am going to continue the events of 'An Anomaly', but I've put them into a sequel instead. It felt like the right thing to do. So here's a tiny taste of the first chapter, and if you're interested, take a look at 'Learning to Love', which is the name of the sequel.

Many thanks!

* * *

It had been exactly a week since they'd started going out, and Noah Puckerman was beginning to realise that maybe he'd got himself in for more than he'd expected. He also realised that although Rachel was crazy, he hadn't seen exactly _how_ crazy she was. Seriously. The girl made Wednesday Addams look like your average, run-of-the-mill American kid.


End file.
